The heart of the matter
by Silvertounge
Summary: "I need you to teach me to live and to love. I need you to correct my pop culture references and to ask for a guy hug when you can tell I need one." Sequel to the words on the shelf. A/U S6.
1. The question in the kiss

**If you think it looks familiar, it probably isn't mine**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't sure how she had managed all these years without kissing Seeley Booth. He had he pressed up against her car as he tried his hardest to persuade her to let him drive. She had given up resisting at the first taste of his persuasion, but there was no need to tell his that just yet.

Seeley Booth took great pride in the soft whimpers he had reduced his normally talkative partner to producing. He had to admit persuading her to let him drive had never been quite this enjoyable in the past, though he wouldn't trade their bickering for anything in the world. He pulled the keys gently from her hands and removed his lips from hers with a grin of triumph. Gallantly he pulled the passenger side door open, gesturing grandly for her to take her seat as she promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

Chuckling slightly to himself at the scene that had just played out before him he took his time walking to his side of the car, deciding carefully where he wanted to drive to. He couldn't resist placing one more kiss on her pouting lips as he started her car, laughing again at the shocked expression on her face as he gently eased the car into the afternoon traffic.

She looked up from her diligent task of tracing patterns on his thigh through his dress pants as he pulled into the parking lot at Wong Foo's. He answered the question in her eyes with a teasing smile and another kiss in her lips, the action was quite addicting after all, "a man's gotta eat Bones." And she shook her head with a smile before following him inside.

What he didn't tell her was that he needed time to decide how he wanted to continue their evening. Seeing her, on their bench, waiting for him had been the undoing of month's worth of heartache. They had been working together slowly for months now, not to repair their partnership because he refused to admit that it had broken no matter how fragile the thread holding it together had been. But they had been working to build something uniquely theirs, cracks and all, which he knew they both wanted to hold. But he wasn't sure if they were there yet, he wasn't sure if he was there yet and after all that had happened the last time one of them wasn't ready he wasn't going to take any chances. He just had to figure out how to explain all this to Bones.

One look at the partners single-handedly responsible for most of his takeout business as they entered his restaurant looking simultaneously more disheveled and content than he had ever seen them and Sid's eyes lit with a soft smile. They took their usual seats at the bar, the seats that had been unoccupied by them for far too long, and waited patiently for him to bring their food seemingly lost in themselves.

Unable to resist teasing them, he placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of Dr. Brennan, "I've been told this is quite the aphrodisiac" he said with a wink placing an extra large plate of spring rolls in front of the now sputtering Agent.

"Well that was very thoughtful, though with the history of sexual tension we share I'm sure Booth and I won't need any form of assistance when we decide to take that step," Dr. Brennan responded with a casual smile as she reached in front of Booth to grab a spring roll.

Sid returned her smile knowingly as he left them to themselves. Agent Booth was now gaping open mouthed; looking rather like a goldfish as his partner causally munched her spring roll. Some things never change with good reason, he thought to himself with a smile as he filled other orders never quite taking his eyes off the insufferable partners back at their rightful place in his bar.

.

.

Booth wasn't sure why he was driving back towards Brennan's apartment, it was her car after all shouldn't she be dropping him off? But easy comfort of this afternoon had pushed much of the doubt out of his mind and he wanted to hold onto that feeling as long as possible.

He smiled at Brennan as she caught his eye, humming along with some song on the radio he was sure he had never heard before, though he had to admit it was peaceful how easily they had fallen back into this pattern. The teasing and touching between them remained the same, Brennan's confessions earlier had, so far, only brought about kissing between them and even that was easy.

Still he couldn't shrink the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, the cautious reminder that all the good things in his life had never managed to last. It was that feeling that had stopped him from opening his mouth on the mall that afternoon, choosing instead to force his feelings into action and emotion, trusting Brennan enough to read him and see them lurking just below the surface.

It was a cruel role reversal, that he was now the one too scared to open himself up to the love his partner was offering, a love that a year ago he hadn't even thought she knew existed. And yet here they were once again facing off in a moment, ready to catch fire.

Bones had been mercifully quiet as they drove home, recognizing his need to sort through his reactions to the day, the way he had for her for so many years in their early partnership. As he parked her car and turned to follow her upstairs there was no question between them what was going to happen once they got upstairs. He placed his hand gently on her back, seemingly guiding her gently as he had done for so many years though he truly just needed the connection to calm his racing heart. She leaned into his guiding hand with a simple innocence, trusting him in the way she had learned to.

As she unlocked the door to her apartment and turned into his embrace there was a gentle smile on her face, she looked almost nervous, something Booth normally would have found endearing, but now it simply amplified his own nerves. As she initiated the kiss between them, for the first time since that Christmas so many years ago, Booth couldn't help the appreciative groan he let slip out. Whatever else he was feeling there was no denying that kissing Bones was the greatest thing he had ever experienced.

He let her control the kiss and his enthusiastic response seemed to spur her into a slightly more aggressive approach. As they finally pulled apart, the lack of oxygen leaving them slightly dizzy she whispered to him so gently he was almost convinced he was making it up. Not deterred by his lack of response, she leaned her forehead against his, staring into his eyes as she caught her breath and asked him again, her voice strong enough that there was no mistaking her request.

"Make love to me Booth."

* * *

**Welcome back everyone for round two. As you can see this piece is going to be much more Booth centric, which should help clear up any lingering doubts about his actions in The words on the shelf. For the purpose of storytelling I'm taking the timelines on the show and tweaking them a little bit. More to come on that as it becomes relevant. Enjoy. **

**Sarah**


	2. The fear in the fight

** If you recognize it it's not mine (Though I do take credit for reordering things, more on that below).**

**

* * *

**

"Make love to me Booth."

Four little words and the fear gripped his heart with an icy fist while the nerves attacking his stomach all but tripled. He tried to keep the panic from showing in his eyes as he formulated an answer that would make sense to her. There had to be some logical reason for them to wait right? Other than the glaringly obvious fact that he was not ready to open his heart again just yet.

Temperance Brennan was not a woman to be deterred from what she wanted, so when Booth continued to stare at her she assumed he was simply processing her request and decided some additional encouragement was in order. She was well aware that Booth had yet to say he loved her, and as much as it hurt she was all right with that, she knew better than most people that confessions like that take time to come. She knew the feelings were there though and she hoped, by asking him to show her it would make this all a little easier. A little more real. As she leaned back into his embrace to place another kiss on his lips, figuring a kiss or two could get them started, she was shocked to feel his grip tighten around her arms, stopping her just short of her destination.

He was dreaming again, that was it. That was the only possible explanation for why Bones would be in his arms, kissing him like that and asking him to make love to her. As he tried to gather his thoughts the doubt and hurt spread across her features making it painfully clear that this was not a dream.

"Booth?" he hated the question in her voice, hated that he had once again made her doubt herself. But more than that he hated the answer that he was about to give her.

"Why are you doing this? I thought, with today and the way we've been-"

"Bones."

"You-you don't feel the same. Of course how silly of me to-"

"You know that's not true."

"Then why? I don't understand."

"If we do this, if I say those words it makes all this real. And if it's real that means I can get hurt."

She had been clinging to him as though the sheer strength of her grip would be enough to drag him back into the moment with her. But at his words she pushed him away, stepping back as though he had raised his hand towards her, which he metaphorically had he supposed.

"So its better to keep hurting me is that it? You're still punishing me for last year? I've made my feelings to you clear; I've apologized for all I've done wrong. I don't know what else you want me to do… I know loving you is worth the hurt Booth, but I need you to own up to your actions now. This can't be all on me."

"Bones wait."

"No, you need to get out of my apartment please."

There was a barely concealed pain in her voice that did nothing to stem the panic creeping into his. He was supposed to be explaining, she was supposed to understand that it wasn't a rejection it was just a plea for more time. He needed her to wait for him as he gathered his thoughts and tried to explain the emotions warring within his brain and his heart. _'Like you did for her right?'_ the voice in the back of mind sneered.

"Please don't do this."

"You're the one who did this Booth, don't you dare try to pin this on me."

The door closed between them with a foreboding sense of finality. He heard her collapse against the door, even as she locked it behind him. He could picture the tears tracking down her face, and each one cut at his heart a little more. He wanted nothing more than to break the door in, take her into his arms and kiss each and every tear away as he explained what a coward he truly was. But that was the truth of it, he thought as he walked into the night, angrily wiping away his own tears.

.

.

He wasn't sure how he wound up at the Jeffersonian, though he supposed he probably had been walking in the night long enough to reach it. He could definitely see the appeal of the place in the darkness, it was peaceful, even if a little creepy. He swiped his access card to open the doors and waved carelessly at the night watchman as he began to walk slowly across the catwalk, looking down on Brennan's house of reason wishing now more than ever he her ability to simply compartmentalize his feelings away.

He wasn't sure where this fear was coming from, sure Brennan had rejected him, though he knew as well as she did that it was really a plea for more time than a flat out rejection. He wished he could be angry at her for sending him away tonight instead of giving him a chance. But he knew, better than anybody that she had come to rely on his guidance for how to act in emotionally charged situations. She had followed his example to the letter, though the fact that she had the sense to remove him from the situation showed that even when it came to emotional self preservation she had a steep learning curve.

He let out a bitter laugh at the though that he would have something to teach the emotionally reserved Temperance Brennan about protecting her heart. Him the child of a drunk, the Army ranger sniper who was cool under fire and under pressure, able to take a life without blinking an eye, the man who could count more failed relationships than he could successful ones. Yeah he was quite the catch that's for sure, no wonder she had run from him. Who was he to try and teach her how to love when her heart had always been more open than his?

"You know out of the pair of you I always thought you had more sense than the good doctor. Care to tell me what it is you're doing here at this time of night?"

The night watchman he had barely noticed coming in took a stand next to Booth on the catwalk, mirroring his posture of leaning against the railing, but choosing to look at the startled Agent instead of the empty stillness of the lab. Seemingly unfazed by Booth's lack of response he continued with his thoughts.

"You two had been doing so much better, Dr. Brennan hasn't spent a night here alone in months and I didn't have to chase her out either. You certainly made my job much easier recently, like you did in the good old days."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" That seemed like a fair enough place to start since he knew nothing of this man who clearly had spent years observing him and his partner.

"Right, you wouldn't know me would you," he chuckled to himself, "I'm Micah, night watchman here at the Jeffersonian.

"And you know Bon- Dr. Brennan?"

"We've been friends for a good while yes. I look after her when she spends long nights here; keep her reality in check during rough cases, like the one with the Doctor a few months back, that one did a number on her if I recall. I don't know what happened between the two of you, she seemed pretty torn up but we never had the type of relationship where she would tell me. But you'd been coming around again recently, like you used to do. And now you're the one here at odd hours of the night. I just don't understand the two of you Agent Booth."

"Join the club," Booth muttered darkly Micah's words unknowingly bring back images of his partner's face earlier tonight, broken and crying, just like she had been that night so many months before when he sworn to her that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize. Of course Hannah had left him barely a week later, claiming she could no longer bear a relationship where she was just that. Even he had to appreciate the bitter irony of that one.

"I just can't help but wonder how two people, as battered as the two of you are can insist back and forth that they aren't good enough for one another. You love her, she loves you. Yes I'm sure you have a lot to talk about after all the years you both have spent trying to prove to each other that you don't, but what I want to know is why you're here wallowing in the dark than at home talking about those very things."

"I can't drag Bones back in with me; after all I've done to hurt her…"

"You're right it's much better to keep on hurting her."

"I really don't think that's your place to say-"

"You two are only going to get so many chances in this life. I'd stop throwing them away if I were you" Micah said as he turned to walk into the darkness of the lab.

Frustrated, anxious and hurting Booth turned away from the railing giving the serenity of the lab one last glance as he strode into his partner's office.

.

.

It was a restless night to say the least. After sitting against the door for a good hour, assuring herself that Booth was in fact not coming back Brennan had attempted to ready for bed. She ignored her reflection in the mirror, washing her face and brushing her teeth methodically as her swollen, red rimmed eyes gazed back at her.

She prepared a mug of chamomile tea and gathered up an anthropology journal before approaching her bed, knowing full well that sleep was not going to come easy tonight. She consumed three full mugs of tea and read the entire journal before admitting defeat and heading to her closet to ready for the day.

She dressed carefully, applying her makeup with expert precision and throwing extra in her bag for later when she knew the tiredness would begin to show. The clock now read 4:47 and she sighed with regret for all tonight could have been as she gathered her keys and headed out into the night, hoping that she could find something in bone storage to help distract her troubled mind.

.

.

"I figured you'd be in here at some point," Micah offered as a greeting as she made her way quietly into the lab. "Don't worry he's been passed out on your couch for a good while now." He offered as reassurance at the slightly panicked look that came across Dr. Brennan's face.

"Thank you Micah, I'm just-I'm going to head down to bone storage for now if anyone else asks. You understand right?"

"More than you know Dr. Brennan" he said with a small smile as she walked into the darkness of the lab.

No less than a half hour later one very pregnant Angela Montenegro-Hodgins waddled into the lab wishing for the love of all that was holy she could have some caffeine right now. She gave a tired smile to Micah, she didn't know much about him beyond his name¸ but he always seemed to show up when he was needed. He had shared in her job of watching over Brennan when Booth had his head up his ass, that's for sure. Not even stopping to glare at the agent snoring faintly on Brennan's couch she made her way into bone storage to make her mind known.

"Ange, what are you doing here?" Her best friend exclaimed, more than a little startled by the artist's approach.

"Micah called and said you might need someone to lean on, I've been having trouble sleeping lately so I figured I might as well come in now and get this sorted out." Noticing Brennan's tired movements as she placed the femur back on the table and came willingly into her open arms and Angela's heart sank. "Sweetie what happened yesterday?"

"It was wonderful Ange, we talked, we kissed, and we went out for dinner. It all felt so natural, so normal. Like we were finally back to being us, and then some." She pulled back slightly, drawing a deep breath to stop the tears that threatened to spill over for the second time that night.

"None of this explains why you're both at the lab before five in the morning instead of in a bed somewhere making hot, sweaty love."

The fragile control Brennan had been trying to gather over her emotions shattered and the tears began to stream down her face with same intensity as they had hours before. "I don't know Ange! I asked him to; I wanted him to show me what it's like. He hasn't said the words yet, but I was so sure he loved me and just needed more time. I thought it would be the perfect way…."

"You asked Booth to make love to you…and he said no?" She didn't mean to ask it as a question but the whole thought just seemed so foreign to her. "Do you think you could go and get me a Chai latte from that little organic coffee shop? I suddenly have a terrible craving." It was a weak attempt at distraction and she knew it, but she hoped the early hour wouldn't give her friend too much cause to question her.

"Of course it's the least I could do for being the reason you're out of bed this early. But why don't we go together and talk some more…" Brennan trailed off as she saw the intensity of the glare in Angela's eyes.

"Oh we'll talk more later, after I go get some answers Sweetie."

And with that she walked away, leaving Brennan stunned and wondering just how things in her life had managed to fall apart so quickly. Again.

Angela stormed into Brennan's office and closed the door with a bang, switching on the lights equally as violently as she watched Booth jump off the couch with a twisted satisfaction.

"Angela what the hell-"

"No Booth you tell me what the hell is going on here. I'm hormonal and I'm tired and I am sick of dealing with the two of you-"

"What?"

"Ange?"

The two turned from each other with a start as Brennan quietly let herself into her office.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Bones…"

She silenced them both with a tired glance between them. "Angela I appreciate you coming down here this early, I really do. But I think this is one I need to handle myself wouldn't you agree?" Her voice was quiet but there was no mistaking the force behind it.

Fixing Booth with her best glare Angela turned back to Brennan with a sigh, "I'll be in my office when you need me Sweetie." The implication of her words was not lost on Booth, she fully expected him to screw this up worse and leave her with the pieces. It might have hurt him to know she thought so little of him but he couldn't say he thought much better of himself.

Brennan closed the door behind her friend¸ taking a deep breath before she turned to face her partner. His clothes were rumpled, eyes swollen and his hair was sticking up in crazy spikes. He looked exhausted, though if she was being fair she wasn't sure she looked much better. She reached her hand out to his, enfolding it tightly in her grasp as she turned and pulled them back onto the couch.

"What happened to us Booth?" she asked in a quiet voice, not raising her eyes to meet his.

* * *

**The events of **_**The Dr. in the Photo**_** take place somewhere between chapters 11-16 of The words on the shelf. For many moments this season its more important in these stories that they did happen, rather than when and this is not the first time I intend to juggle around the events of S6 so if it bothers you I apologize. I'm thrilled to see the positive response this has gotten so far, you guys are all awesome! I plan on sticking to a regular Sunday/Thursday updating schedule barring any major computer disasters, so I'll see you all on Sunday :)**

**Sarah**


	3. The culprits on the couch

**If you recognize it then it's not mine.**

* * *

He sighed as he looked at her disheveled appearance, he'd probably gotten more sleep than she had last night, and his grip on her hand tightened though it wasn't enough to bring her gaze up to his. He knew it wasn't fair to her but he needed eye contact for this and she didn't resist as he slipped his free beneath her chin to raise her eyes to meet his own.

"I got scared Bones. There's no better word for it. And it may not be fair but that's what happened. Because here you were after all these years, in front of me, asking for me in ways that before I had only dreamed of, in ways I had convinced myself you would never want me. How could you, as damaged as I am. Everything good that I touch seems to fall to waste, I couldn't risk doing that to you Bones."

"Then all those months ago, you expected me to say no? You set me up so you would have an excuse to push me away-"

"No, no, never. That night I let Sweets get to me. I let all that had happened between us leading up to then cloud my judgment. I told myself I was going to take that chance at happiness because God knows if I would ever get another one like it. And then I ruined it for myself by pushing you so fast, I learned tonight exactly what you must have felt like. Scared and hurt, trying to find the words as you watch the person in front of you shut down. I am so sorry I ever made you feel like that Bones,"

"I don't understand. That whole night was a gamble for you wasn't it, even if I'd said yes you didn't expect us to be able to make it work."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what you wanted from me, but instead of admitting it to yourself you blame it all on me and make it out that I'm the bad guy. I know I hurt you that night Booth, and I wish I could take it back. But in those few moments you took my heart, which had been closed to love for so long, you took it and opened it up for a chance at making everything you had ever promised me real. And when I wasn't able to find the words to express that you took it all back and gave me new proof for my old way of thinking. And I hated you for that."

She had buried her face in his chest as she spoke, unwilling to let him see her cry for another moment that night. He had held her willingly, stroking her hair gently as he absorbed her words of anger and hate. She was right, how could he have expected her to jump into something completely foreign with him when he hadn't even known what it was he wanted.

She pulled her face out his chest suddenly, her piercing blue gaze searching his eyes as she gathered her breath and her courage. "I told you I regretted missing our chance. That I didn't want to live with that regret of not knowing. And when I asked you for a chance to try again you seemed amiable at the time, but you're still not ready are you. You don't know what it is you want yet, do you?"

"I want your happiness and I want you. I want us to figure this out together and I want this to work."

There was a vehemence in his voice that might have frightened her but instead sent waves of excitement over her body. She tried to quiet her bodies reaction, just because she was ready didn't mean he was. But something stopped her. If this was going to work they needed to be honest with each other. They couldn't let their insecurities and fears hold them back from honestly trying.

"You know, I've never had a serious relationship in my adult life work out. I've really only had one that I would even consider partly successful and that's because being with Sully convinced me that there was some merit in my feelings for you. But I never learned how to do things the right way, as Angela would say. I can go out for dinner or drinks, I can dance, carry on a spirited conversation and have sex. I don't know how to flirt or tease or date or make love."

"Yeah but you have the steepest learning curve of anyone I've ever met. Seriously Bones you want to talk about past relationships. The only good thing that came from Rebecca and I was Parker, and Hannah pushed me back to you when I had been trying so hard to run away. Not exactly the picture of success in the romance department."

"But-"

"But nothing Bones. I love you. Hannah knew it, Parker knows it, hell I'm pretty sure that nighttime security friend of yours has figured it out. And it's not fair for all those other people to know when I've never said it to you. I know you may not believe me right now, I know we have a lot of trust issues between the two of us that still need to be worked out. But I can't go into this without you knowing that I am going to do everything in my power to prove it to you that love can last Bones."

There were tears running down her face again and it would have sent him into a panic if her next action hadn't been to grab him by the shirt collar and pull his lips roughly into hers. Despite its aggressive start the kiss was shy, both partners too tentative to push the other to far and ruin the moment between them.

Neither of them noticed the very pregnant forensic artist watching them quietly through the window with a satisfied smirk on her face, a steaming Chai latte from her favorite organic coffee shop steaming in her hand.

.

.

There was something holding him down, normally a weight like this on his chest would send Booth into automatic alert but there was something about this weight that he found comforting. He shifted his shoulder, ignoring the prickling of the blood rushing back in as he tried to get a glimpse of the woman who was using him as a human pillow. He couldn't help but smile at the small frown that crossed her face at his shifting beneath her.

They had spent a good deal of time talking last night, laying their fears and insecurities on the line until apparently exhaustion had claimed them on Brennan's couch. He wasn't going to complain, no matter how loudly his back was protesting, they had needed the rest as much as they had needed the honesty. He just hoped that their nighttime confessions weren't going to cause her to panic and run in the light of day.

He began to smooth her hair away from her face, ignoring the tickling sensation in his arm. The gentle movement seemed to pull her slowly out of her slumber and he was pleased when she let out a little groan and buried her face in his chest rather than admit she was waking up.

"Bones" he whispered placing a soft kiss against the top of her head, "its time to wake up."

"Hmph" she mumbled as she attempted to roll away from him. Booth overcompensated trying to keep her on the couch and grunted in protest as Brennan managed to roll both of them onto the floor.

"Okay lovebirds I've kept the masses away as long as I can-whoa, okay I did not need to see that."

"Angela?" Brennan's voice was puzzled.

"As I was trying to tell you before you rolled us off of it, we're on the couch in your office Bones." Booth grunted as he lifted his aching body off of his partner, he definitely didn't need to know how it felt to have her pressed beneath him like that. Especially in lieu of all they had talked about in the earlier hours of this morning.

"Mmhm, Sweetie you are so going to owe me details later," the artist said with a smile her heart warming at the sight of Booth checking an obviously tired Brennan over for any sign of damage from their roll off the couch. 'But for now I wanted to tell you that, as happy as I am you actually managed to work something out, you two might want to be a little more discreet if you don't want the interrogation on your new relationship to start already."

"Booth and I aren't in a relationship," Brennan muttered grumpily, adding her first coherent sentence to the madness going around in her office.

"Really, you two are sticking with that story," the smile in Angela's tone suggested she had thought better of them.

"No Bones is right. We're just two adults who are going on a date tomorrow night. Neither of us have ever been very successful in the dating pool and we decided that if these are going to be the last dates we ever go on in our lives we would at least like to do things the right way." Booth couldn't keep the grin from spreading over his face as Angela's expression changed from disbelief to humor to some sort of manic glee.

"Is that how this is going. Well then I'm sorry Studly but I'm going to have to steal Bren here for some girl time asap."

"Look what you got me into," Brennan complained with a smile on her face.

"It's the least you can do for how early you had to drag me here this morning" Angela chuckled pulling the anthropologist out of Booth's grasp on the floor.

"C'mon Bones it'll be fun," Booth added with his best charm smile, anything to keep Angela back on his good side. Though from the look the artist sent him she saw right through his act.

Getting painfully to his own feet Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her in for a quick, sweet kiss. As he pulled away she pulled him back offering one of her own, trying desperately to ignore the high pitched squeal coming out of the artist next to them.

When they finally separated Angela grabbed Brennan's hand a little more firmly. "My turn Booth," she said with a smirk, "you can have her back tomorrow."

"Bye Booth," Brennan said with a breathless giggle.

"Until tomorrow Bones," came the agent's chuckled reply as he watched her best friend drag her out of the lab, but even that moment of lightness wasn't enough to stop the fear he had woken with from bubbling back to the surface. .

* * *

**So the fluff begins, at least for a little bit :) You all have been amazing in your response so far so I hope you like this little break. See you all on Bonesday!**

**Sarah**


	4. The worry in their words

**As always if you've seen it before then it's probably not mine.**

**

* * *

**

"Sorry again about walking in on you like that-"

"I already told you Ange, nothing happened. We woke up and I was disoriented enough to roll us off of the couch."

"True but something could have happened, Booth all sleep mussed and pressed up against you like that on the floor, I don't know how you stand it Sweetie."

This was the one part of girl talk with Angela that Brennan could normally get into, with her sexual confidence and blunt nature. She didn't understand why they couldn't simply go sit somewhere and talk instead of enduring endless hours of shopping. But Angela insisted that she needed to find the perfect ting to wear for her last "first date" with Booth tomorrow. And the increase in hormones had only increased the spontaneity of fluctuations in her best friend's emotions so Brennan had learned to follow her lead these days.

"Well I won't have details like you seem to be hunting for, for quite some time Ange, we agreed to take things slow, which if I know Booth probably means something equal to a glacial pace."

"Did you just use sarcasm on me? You really are more excited about this than you're letting on" Angela declared, her smile quickly stretching the entire width of her face.

"Aren't you the one always telling me the benefits of playing hard to get?"

"Sweetie, you and Booth are well past that game; in fact you've lost some of the sexual tension with as long as you two have been holding out on each other."

She glared at the anthropologist as she pulled up a purple dress off the rack, scrutinizing it carefully before draping it over her arm with a grin. She grabbed the few dresses she had already given Brennan to hold back from her and pushed her into the dressing room with the purple dress.

"Ange can I have the other dresses to try on please," she called through the door, once again confused by her friend's antics.

"That's the one Sweetie trust me. Just put it on and come out here you'll see."

There was a frustrated sigh from the other side of the dressing room door and Angela couldn't help but grin. Girl time may not have been one of Brennan's strengths as a friend but she had come leaps and bounds over the years and she was certain that there were moments where the anthropologist even enjoyed herself these days.

"Ange?" Brennan's voice was uncertain as she stepped out towards her friend. The artists smile grew as she saw her, the pale purple A-line halter dress swept gracefully over Brennan's figure showcasing the tone of her arms and back. She gave an appreciative wolf whistle and a saucy wink for good measure.

"What did I tell you Sweetie, Booth's not going to know what to do with himself."

"Ange, I'm nervous." The seriousness in Brennan's tone pulled all the mirth away from Angela in an instant.

"Go change and we'll talk okay?" The artist took a moment to gather her thoughts, cursing silently that she had quieted long enough for Brennan to start thinking negative thoughts.

They walked quickly out of the mall towards a small café around the corner, the perfect purple dress momentarily forgotten.

.

.

"Sweets can the games wait a few minutes; I need to ask for some personal advice here."

Lance Sweets was shocked to see Booth standing at his door, though he shouldn't have been too surprised since he could never seem to talk to the Agent lately unless Booth deemed it important. He quickly stored his game controller, cursing the flush that had come over his face at being caught. Choking back the crack in his voice Sweets gathered his thoughts and put on his most professional voice before addressing the agent.

"Absolutely Agent Booth, what can I do for you?"

"How do I make sure Bones won't run this time?"

"I'm going to need a little more information to go off of here."

"Bones and I, we're going to give it a shot and I want to make sure it doesn't end up like last time."

"I find your choice of words there interesting Agent Booth but that's a whole different topic." As the expected glare from the agent came he stumbled over his thoughts trying to get the next words out, "you have to tell me what happened last time that you're so desperate not to repeat."

The self deprecating tone of Booth's voice was one that Sweets expected to hear, he had long come to accept that when something happened to his partner Booth was liable to take the fault onto himself. He knew many of his feelings of blame had to do with his past, the same way he knew the Agent still viewed a change this big as a gamble, an idea he regretted enforcing in Booth's mind.

"I pushed her too hard too fast. She panicked so I backed off and she ran. Seven months later I'm with Hannah and you know most of that story, but basically I dug myself into a hole as far as proving the whole, love exists and can last, theory goes."

.

.

"I just don't want to say or do the wrong thing that will push him away again, and it's so hard because when there are emotions involved my brain can't process fast enough to find the right words. And the last time I said the wrong thing we ended up on different continents and he came back with a girlfriend. I need to be able to make this work, because I have more than proved to myself that I can't live without him."

.

.

"It has to work this time Sweets. If I screw this up I don't get another chance, I'm not even sure I deserve this one."

.

.

"For the first time this morning, last night whatever you want to call it, he said he loved me. And I want to believe it but it seems his working definition of love keeps changing and I'm not sure if he means the same thing as I do when he says it."

.

.

"She loves me. She's been saying it now for months and I'm too much of a coward to say it back because the last time I even got close it blew up in my face. I just want to make sure I'm doing the right thing this time."

Sweets held up a hand to stop the agent's monologue he had heard more than enough for the day which was surprising because Booth was never this forthcoming with his feelings. Studying his posture Sweet's could tell that he was exhausted and agitated, he had not removed his hand from the poker chip in his pocket since he had entered the room almost an hour ago. Based on the wild look in his eyes and the sudden willingness to be forthcoming with his thoughts he might even conclude that the agent was mildly panicked. But that didn't stop him from pushing forward, there were some things that needed to be discussed whether Booth wanted to or not.

"What I don't understand is where this anger and fear are stemming from Agent Booth. You have always been sexually and romantically confident, I think it's safe to say that you paved the way for many of the changes we've seen over Dr. Brennan in the years you two have been partnered. And I think it scares you how emotionally independent she showed herself to be without your involvement."

"No what I'm afraid of is screwing up the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"No, you're not, I'm sure that thought is frightening but what scares you the most it that your partner has proven to you that she doesn't need you anymore. She wants you in her life for sure, but when you came back with Hannah earlier this year you forced her to go through a difficult emotional situation on her own, and she grew from that. You have always been the one there to lead her through those situations and it scares you that she was able to come away from losing you stronger than she was when she had you. You're afraid that she doesn't need you. You need to be needed by her and you're not sure you are anymore."

"Just stop Sweets, you don't have any idea what you're talking about." The force in Booth's voice would have been enough to push he psychologist back without the added force of the Agent slamming his fists into his desk. Booth stormed out of the office, making certain to slam the door on the way out.

"Au contraire Agent Booth I think I know exactly what I'm talking about," muttered the psychologist, carefully righting the fallen photos and pens on his desk.

.

.

" I just want to make sure I'm doing the right thing this time."

Unaware of how closely her feelings of hope mirrored the earlier thoughts of her partner across town Brennan turned to her best friend with panicked tears in her eyes. With no words needed between them Angela moved across the table to offer her friend the warm reassurance that could only be found in a hug. As they embraced her soon to be daughter gave a firm kick to her stomach, sending the women apart with a warm giggle.

"I think Gracie here is offering up the firm kick in the pants that I want to give you for thinking too much. That has been the problem between the two of you for so long Sweetie. You're both too afraid of hurting the other and doing the wrong thing so instead of trying you back away completely. You need to stop trying so hard and just let yourselves be. You've already proven that you can happily spend years doing that, there is no reason you shouldn't be able to have the fun part too."

"That, that actually makes sense Angela," Brennan answered with a smile, feeling some of the tension and panic that had been plaguing her since she had left Booth earlier fade away.

"I've been know to do that occasionally," said the artist with a smile. "Now let's go back and get you that dress so we can resume plotting for operation making Studly drool," she said adding in a wink for good measure.

"And Bren," she said turning serious once more as they paid there bill and headed back towards the mall, "no more over thinking things okay?"

* * *

**Happy Bonesday! Or almost, this one is up a little early because I won't have my computer till late tomorrow (not that I thought you all would mind too much). For those of you looking for their date, if you hadn't guessed we have a few more personal issues that need to be adressed first. But there was Bren/Angela/baby Gracie (that one's on me) girl time. And angsty Booth... let me know how you liked him. Or hated him. Or wanted to strip him naked you know whatever floats your boat :) See you Sunday!**

**Sarah**


	5. The Thai and the tub

**If it's not mine I'm sure you already knew it wasn't. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brennan had taken Angela's advice that a night of relaxing was all she needed to ease her fears about tomorrow. She had come home from the mall, lit some candles and drawn herself a steaming bath. She placed a mixed CD Angela had burned for her into the apartment's stereo system and settled into the tub letting the music and the water sooth her body and put her mind to rest.

.

.

Sweets had to right to dig at him like that, there was no reason for him to be butting in his relationship with Bones, whatever had happened to it was between them, even if he was asking for advice. He didn't want to admit that the psychologist had hit so close to his deepest fear. He had seen Brennan over the months when he was with Hannah, he had been there for the fallout and he had to admit that he had found her emotional vulnerability to be unnerving.

The sweat pouring down his back was a harsh reminder to his body of how hard he had been running and the thoughts chasing themselves around his mind were a cruel reminder that even the grueling pace he had set himself wasn't enough to outrun his fears. He turned back the way he had come with a sigh. He had been running since he left Sweets' office and though he had exhausted his body there had been no relief in for his mind. He began to make his way back to his apartment at an easier pace, trying to find the moment in this incredibly long day where everything had once again gone wrong.

.

.

He had showered and dressed carefully, the idea of spending a night stewing with his thoughts was practically unbearable. His plan had been to head over to Sid's but the idea of the all knowing look that was sure to come over the owners face was as grating as the night alone. He hadn't planned to go to his partners, but here he was Thai food in hand hoping selfishly that her presence alone would be enough to calm his racing thoughts.

She didn't come to the door at his knock which immediately set him on alert because he could see the light from inside spilling out from beneath the door. His knocks grew louder as he fumbled for his key, the silence around him sending him into a panic.

"Bones!" He yelled, as he let himself in, letting out a small sigh as he took in the fact that nothing seemed disturbed and letting out a small chuckle at the music playing loudly through her speakers. The peace of mind was short lived as she still remained silent to his presence. Dropping the food to the floor he drew his gun and stepped deeper into the apartment, scanning rapidly for any sign of an intruder or her presence.

He opened the door to her bathroom silently scanning quickly for some presence, almost jumping out of his skin as he saw her lying in the tub beneath the surface of the water, only her hair floating on the surface. Dropping his gun he ran to the tub, jumping back again when she rose out of the water seemingly startled by the sound of his falling gun.

"Booth?" She started to pull herself towards him seeming to forget her nakedness.

"Jesus Bones, what the hell were you doing?" He yelled slapping a hand over his eyes as he backed himself against her counter.

"Well I was taking a bath-"

"With your head under the water? And why didn't you answer me when I came in?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be breaking into my apartment, with the music at the level I placed it and my head under the water as you noted I was unable to hear you. You can remove your hand from your eyes Booth there are sufficient bubbles left in the tub to protect your Catholic sensibilities."

"You just had to go there didn't you," he practically growled, peeking out from behind his hand to make sure she was indeed covered before he removed it. Not that he needed to be looking at his partner in her bathtub.

"Would you care to tell me why you chose to sneak into my apartment with your gun drawn, and now feel justified to be snappy with me for being naked in my tub?" There was a teasing tone in her voice and if he had been in a better mood he might have recognized the fact that she was trying to flirt with him.

"I-well I thought maybe we should talk a little more before tomorrow night, so I brought food. Then when you didn't answer the door I panicked and-"

"Booth, its fine. If you want to give me a minute to get dressed dinner sounds lovely. I haven't moved things around on you so the plates are still in the cabinet next to the sink."

He wandered out of her bathroom, his heart stinging though he knew she hadn't meant the comment as a slight. They had been sharing more meals in the recent months, though more often than not they had been at his place, because he felt more comfortable and she had been following his lead. It had probably been over a year since he had brought late night food to her place and shared a meal with her, and he had no one to blame for that but himself.

Trying to distract his melancholy thoughts he quickly set out to get down plates and silverware, setting it all on her coffee table with the food he'd dropped by her door. Looking in the fridge he was delighted to see she still kept some of his favorite beer around and he happily grabbed one that small gesture alone bringing some of the lightness back to his heart. Making sure he took out one of the strange imported ones for her he headed back towards her living room, surprised to see her perched cross legged on the couch, dishing the food onto two plates as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The domesticity of it all warmed his worried heart and once again he was able to choke down the fears that had been plaguing him since they had started back on this path.

He placed their beers on the table and she offered him a shy smile, they both took their plates and began to eat in a companionable silence, Brennan was content to wait for Booth to open up about whatever had brought him over here and Booth was gathering his courage to ask the question he wasn't sure he wanted answered. As the boxes of food between the two of them slowly emptied Booth knew she wouldn't give him the benefit of silence much longer, so clearing his throat he began before he lost the nerve.

"I have a question I want to ask you Bones, but I'm not quite sure how to start."

"I find tat when talking about difficult matters it is best to simply jump right in, I won't judge you Booth, you know that."

" I just I need to know, before we go any further with this thing between us, are you okay?" He could tell his question confused her by the wrinkle that began to form almost instantly on her brow, rather than let her work out her own meaning he dove right in making sure he got the answer he needed.

"With everything that has happened between us, especially in the last year-"

"Don't do this, don't pick at old wounds Booth. Can't you just accept that we have both healed and move on with things?" He hadn't expected the vehemence in her voice or the hurried reply she forced out only made his heart ache more.

"I can't ever forgive myself for hurting you the way I did, and I need to know you're okay before I can even try to move past it."

The pain in his voice softened her defenses and she chose her next words carefully hoping to prevent him from feeling further pain. "I have never lied to you about my feelings Booth and I don't think us being on the cusp of a romantic relationship is a good time to start. Yes, it took me a while to sort out my thoughts on love and all it contains again. And yes it took all I had to try and happily watch you and Hannah together last year. But that hurt that undeniable ache in my heart that wouldn't go away, that's how I knew a relationship with you in any capacity was worth having. We've been over this before Booth I don't know why we have to keep going back to talking about things that are only going to hurt us."

"Because I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to make myself worthy of you if you don't need me anymore."

The raw pain in his voice was echoed in her eyes as his words settled over the both of them, their weight was suffocating in the small space but neither partner made any move to try and break the weight in the air choosing instead to drown in the pain radiating off each other. That was the downfall of a relationship as intense as theirs, they happiness and peace that they could bring each other in a moment was matched only by their ability to cause the other pain with the slightest of words.

"I never said that I don't need you Booth."

"No, but you've proven to us both that you don't."

"But that's not the way I want to live."

He tried to pull his eyes away from the intensity of her gaze, his heart unwilling to accept the possibility she was offering, that even after all they had been through there was still a hope for them to make this work together. To bring their broken halves together to make a beautifully damaged whole.

"A life without you is possible, you're right I've had more experience with that then I would care to admit. But it's not what I want, and you have t o know that. I need you in my life Booth, in any capacity that you're willing to be."

The emotion swelling in his chest was too much to be contained and the words fell from his lips before pain or insecurity could hold them back. "I love you."

"I know," her answer was simple, but it was that simple acceptance that made his heart soar with a feeling he could only categorize as love.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" His tone was teasing but the promise was finally there, he would prove it to her for as long as she would let him.

"Well we both have had a long few days, but if you're not too tired."

The kiss he placed on her lips was enough to show her just how not tired he was.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I had more on my plate than I though for yesterday and editing this had to get pushed off. But The next update will be Thursday as usual (how I hope this weeks episode is more satisfying than last weeks).**

**Sarah**


	6. The pregnant pause in their plans

**If it looks familiar its not mine...**

* * *

Brennan woke several hours later to find the other side of the bed cold and a delicious smell drifting in from her kitchen. Protesting at the rush of cold air that came with removing the covers she snuggled herself into Booth's long discarded t-shirt and went to find the man who was missing from her bed.

Last night had been perfect, beyond any hope or dream of an outcome he could have had when he had made his way to Brennan's apartment last night. He knew this kind of perfection could be short lived and he planned to do all he could to make the feeling last. He was so lost in his careful flipping of pancakes and slicing of fruit¸ there were plenty of choices on the latter in his partner's kitchen, that he didn't even notice as she made her way in to join him.

"Good morning," Brennan mumbled with a sleepy sigh as she made her way to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup before topping off the one Booth had left half drank on her counter. She had to admit she was puzzled by the easy intimacy he seemed to be displaying, particularly after the fears and insecurities he had voiced again last night, but she was willing to follow his lead on this one as long as he seemed comfortable.

"Bones, you were supposed to stay sleeping!" He pouted at her without turning from his task at her stove.

"The bed got cold," was all she offered in reply before wrapping her arms around him, taking advantage of his shirtless torso by peppering small kisses across his back.

"But I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed," he started to whine, his voice dropping off as she continued to kiss him.

"You are starting to sounds like Parker," she offered up with a laugh, stepping back to allow him space to turn and face her. He regretted that decision as soon as he turned and saw she had chosen his shirt and apparently nothing else as her apparel of choice for the morning.

"Eh, you like Parker, so I guess I can live with that comparison," he teased, trying his hardest to keep his attention focused firmly on her face and not the milky expanse of skin his faded Foreigner t-shirt left exposed.

"No I love Parker, just the same as I love you," she whispered stepping in to place a proper kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Baby," he answered breathlessly when they parted for air. "Now get back in bed so I can bring you breakfast."

"Don't call me Baby," came her reply as she carried their coffee back into their bedroom, with far more swing in her step than was called for.

If anyone had told him months ago that he was going to be making his partner breakfast in bed after spending their first night together he would have offered them up to Sweets for analysis. He could say their night together was the best part, he was a man after all, but he knew in his heart that this happiness he was feeling today had nothing to do with the sex. It was the kind of feeling that came from being loved pure and simple. He loved Bones and she loved him, they had said it, they had proven it and he was damn sure he was never going to forget it.

They still had plenty of talking to do, he could tell she was holding back from him by trying to let him move things forward at his pace and he was grateful for that. But he knew they needed to clear the air between them once and for all before they got in too deep. But now was not the time for that he reminded himself as he flipped the last pancake onto a plate with a flourish. Grabbing the plates he had set out he made his way back into her bedroom whistling and smiling all the while.

.

.

Several hours later they emerged from her bedroom in slightly more appropriate forms of dress ready to part ways before meeting back up for their first date tonight.

"You have to get going," Brennan demanded with a laugh as he moved in to sweep her off her feet with kisses once again. "Angela will be here soon and trust me when I say you aren't going to want to be here for the kinds of questions she's going to want answered."

"Bones," came his indignant reply as he tried to hide his flushed cheeks from her teasing eyes.

"Don't worry Booth, I know what's ours is ours. I promise Angela won't get all the dirty details."

"Not helping Baby," he groaned, slowly pulling on his leather jacket.

"Don't call me Baby, Seeley."

"Now that's just cruel."

"Out!" she laughed giving him a playful push through her door before grabbing his shoulders to kiss him one last time. Turning back into her apartment she began the process of tidying it back to its usual state before her keenly observant friend came over to help her prepare for her date.

Two hours later and Brennan was just stepping out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door. Silently cursing Booth for leaving such a mess and throwing off her whole afternoon's plans she threw on the first thing her hands cold find and went to answer the door, wrapping her hair in a towel as she walked.

"Sweetie, you're just getting out of the shower? Please tell me you slept last night?" Angela whirled into the apartment not even waiting for an answer, depositing the bags she had carried in onto the couch before she turned back to Brennan. She stopped, looking around critically and Brennan couldn't help but hold her breath hoping her secret would be safe at least for tonight. Quirking an eyebrow at her friend Angela made her way into the kitchen, sniffing.

"Sweetie, why does it smell like pancakes in here?" she asked far too sweetly for Brennan not to notice.

"You can smell that?"

"I'm due any day Bren; I've been able to smell everything around me for a while now. It makes work interesting let me tell you. But you didn't answer my question," the artist continued far to used to Brennan's deflection techniques to be deterred by a simple change of topic.

"I had pancakes for breakfast," Brennan answered honestly.

"I can hear the lecture now, they have no nutritional value and the sugar content is far too unreasonable to be considered a meal. I know you did not make pancakes for yourself. In fact the only way I can picture you eating pancakes ever is with Booth or Parker. Did something happen last night that you aren't telling me?"

"Booth may have come over to talk some more over dinner last night."

"And?"

"And what Angela, what happens between Booth and I is ours."

"So something did happen!" The artist squealed, rushing forward and wrapping her best friend in a tight hug.

"He loves me Ange," she whispered almost reverently the largest smile Angela had ever seen breaking across her face.

"We already knew that Sweetie."

"But now he's said it," the anthropologist clarified with a secret smile playing across the corners of her mouth.

.

.

Booth had taken the time apart from Brennan to make sure everything was set perfectly for their date that night. He had called twice to check on their reservation, cleaned out his apartment and put fresh sheets on his bed¸ not that he was suggesting or even hoping for anything, he simply had an image to maintain as a highly evolved male after all.

He had gone for a run and hit the gym hoping one of those activities would help release the anxiety he had building in his stomach. He wasn't nervous about the outcome of the date per se, he was in this for the long haul and he knew Bones was too. He also knew his partner had little experience being properly romanced and he fully intended to change that for her. He just wasn't sure she would be as receptive to his gestures and he was trying desperately to redefine his notions of romance.

That was the one worry he had that plagued the back of his mind through an extra long shower and three changes of socks. They were two very different people, no matter how close they had been in the past or how dedicated they were to making their connection last this time there were key issues dividing them that would send even the strongest connection to shreds.

Shaking his head firmly he got off his bed to step into his jeans, slipping his cocky belt buckle into place as he banished such negative thoughts from his head for the night. Double checking himself once more in the mirror he made his way out of his apartment towards the little flower shop that had opened across the street sometime while he was overseas. He had just enough time to check the place out for the first time and find something small for Bones before he had to be at her place to pick her up.

.

.

"Sweetie you look gorgeous!" Angela gushed as Brennan stepped out of her bathroom in the dress they had picked out yesterday, shyly fastening her earrings in place. Smiling warmly she gave a girlish twirl letting Angela get the full effect as she was caught in the innocent fun of the moment. Giggling softly she turned back towards her friend who lifted herself off the couch with a grunt of protest.

"Is everything okay Ange?" Brennan questioned the lightness of the moment replaced by honest concern for her friend.

"No worries, I've been having mild contractions since yesterday. I called the doctor though and he said I'd be fine until my water broke or tomorrow afternoon, whichever comes first. Just let me use your bathroom one more time and I'll get out of here before Booth comes."

Worry abated, Brennan finished checking the contents of her purse and applying a fresh coat of lipstick while she waited for her friend. She was glad Angela had been here this afternoon she wasn't sure she would have been able to handle the anticipation otherwise.

"Brennan!" Her friend's sudden shriek pulled the anthropologist out of her musings as she ran towards the bathroom to find Angela leaning against the doorway gasping a large wet satin slowly spreading over the pale pink of her skirt.

"Sorry about the date Sweetie, but I think I need a ride to the hospital."

Booth chose that moment to knock on the door, a bundle of yellow daffodils in his hand, while Angela let out a stream of throughly Texan curses towards her husband as a particularly painful contraction hit.

'Booth," Brennan yelled out knowing that would bring him into the apartment instantly. She was rewarded a moment later by the incredible sight of him scoping out her living room, gun drawn and ready.

"I think we may have to postpone," she said with a trace of humor in her voice as he took in the obviously perplexing scene before him, slowly re-holstering his gun before turning his attention back to Brennan. "Angela is in need of a ride to the hospital."

She stepped forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, conveying her regret at delaying their plans. One kiss turned into two and three as his hands caressed the bare expanse of her back left exposed by her back and hers traced over the powerful planes of his back. They pulled apart breathless before diving back into one another, communicating without words all the longing they had had for their date tonight.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the free show you two, but I'm kind of in labor over here."

* * *

**Happy Bonesday everyone! whose excited for evil, evil Booth tonight? As you can see this is a little fluffier than normal (I figured we deserved it after last week) but since it is different I would greatly appreciate knowing if it is working for you. More to come on Sunday as usual. **

**Sarah**


	7. The feelings in the first date

**As always if you think you've seen it before then it doesn't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Brennan had been sitting in the back of the SUV trying to keep Angela calm, coaching her through deep breathing exercises as Booth sped through the city. Ten minutes later they pulled into the hospital sirens blaring almost loud enough to drown out the angry curses of Angela from the back seat. Brennan's carefully arranged hair and dress looked slightly worse for the wear by the time Booth came around to open the door and help them out of the back, not that he noticed. The carefully chosen bouquet of daffodils he had brought was squashed next to Brennan in the seat where his wild turns had thrown it around.

They met a frantic looking Hodgins at the door; no one questioned how many traffic laws he had broken to beat them there, but Booth considered offering a seat in the admittance wheelchair with the way he was hyperventilating. He stood back and watched in amazement as Brennan went between the two of them, tasking Hodgins with finding a nurse while she sat Angela down and began wheeling her inside.

He followed her carefully, his hand resting steady on the small of her back, as they got both of the Hodgins' settled in. Offering him a small smile she pressed a kiss to his check and stepped out of the room to call the rest of their surrogate family and tell them the happy news. He glanced between the happy couple in the hospital room and the woman in the hallway, his heart swelling at all the love surrounding him.

.

.

They sat in the hospital cafeteria several hours later, clothes rumpled and hair mussed, the now wilting bouquet of daffodils resting on the table between them as they sipped at terrible cups of coffee. The silence stretched on between them and while it wasn't uncomfortable, there was awkwardness to it that neither of them knew how to break. They kept their eyes on their drinks, sneaking glances at the other when they thought they wouldn't be looking and blushing furiously when their gazes met.

"Not quiet what we wanted for our first date I guess," Brennan said eventually a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bones, beautiful woman, sterile atmosphere, canned music, crappy coffee. I think at least part of this date is going perfectly," he offered up with his most Boothy charm smile, mischief playing in his eyes.

"I knew it! You do have a thing for terrible coffee, all these years I just thought you didn't know how to make it."

"You forget I was in the army Bones, I'll drink mud if it had caffeine in it. Do you think this place has pie?"

"With the state of this coffee I wouldn't count on it," she said with a mischievous grin reaching into her purse. "I did manage to sneak you a cup of pudding from the nurse's station though, it's chocolate."

The grin on his face as she passed the creamy treat over was thanks enough, though he mumbled a longer one through the mouthfuls of pudding he was shoveling in.

"You know, I take that back Bones. Crappy coffee, beautiful woman who sneaks me pudding this is a perfect date," he said with a smile as he finished.

"I can honestly say it's like no other date I've ever been on," she answered a full blown grin breaking out over her face as she reached over to wipe the last bit of pudding from the corner of his mouth.

"Good then you'll be willing to come on another once in a lifetime date with me next weekend?" He questioned, trying to keep his voice steady as she causally liked clean the finger that had just been tracing his lips.

"I'll have to check my calendar."

"Bones!"

"What Booth, I'm a very busy person."

"I'll help you clear your schedule Baby."

"Still not working for me," she answered with a laugh as she gathered their trash and tossed it away. Walking out of the cafeteria with a spring in her step, she offered him a teasing smile over her shoulder enticing him to follow her.

Booth couldn't help but grin as he ran after her, wrapping his arms around her waist just outside the bank of elevators. Dropping a tender kiss onto the side of her neck he whispered with a sultry grin, "you're not going to make this easy on me are you Bones?"

Brennan shivered at the passion the usual endearment now held before turning to him with a grin of her own, "Angela informs me that is half the fun, so far I seem to agree." She captured his lips in a kiss before he could protest, earning them several looks of disgust from the crowd exiting the elevator in front of them not that either of them noticed.

.

.

Angela was still in labor when they returned to the maternity ward, though the crowd in the waiting room nearest her had grown in their absence. Sweets was there bearing an enormous stuffed teddy bear in a garish shade of pink, the boyish grin on his face faltering every couple of minutes as Angela's never ending stream of highly invented ways to remove her husbands manhood drifted out of the room towards them. Cam and Michelle seemed to be in their own world, pouring over dorm essential on the laptop they had balanced between them, a grouping of pink balloons proclaiming 'It's a girl!' floating nearby.

Wendell was sitting in a chair trying desperately to appear interested in whatever soap opera was unfolding in the TV in front of him for mo reason other than to have an excuse to drown out Fischer's chatter. And Clark was chatting away at Angela's father seemingly unfazed by the lack of response he was getting from the intimidating Texan. There were smaller teddy bears and bunches of flowers all in the same pink theme scattered between the rest of their lab family and Booth couldn't help but smile at the woman next to him who truly was responsible for bringing them all together.

Brennan was looking at the crushed bundle of flowers in her had with distaste. It really was a shame that Booth's gift had been so carelessly forgotten in the drama surrounding his arrival because the flowers really were quite pretty. Looking from the wilted grouping in her hand to the multitude of gifts surrounding everyone in the waiting room she felt a moment of panic, she didn't have anything with her to present her goddaughter with at the hospital.

She could rationalize to herself that Gracelyn was an infant and likely would not notice that she was receiving any gifts today. But she couldn't deny the part of her insisting that she had been quite silly for forgetting to bring something along. As she turned her panicked eyes to Booth in question he responded almost immediately with a grin. Offering up a quick wave to everyone in the waiting room he ushered her back towards the elevators.

"Booth I can't believe that I forgot-"

"Shh Bones its fine, I don't have anything either and I'm no one else came with what they're holding back there. That's what gift shops are for anyways," he laughed calling the elevator to take them back to the main floor.

.

.

Booth had never pictured Temperance Brennan as a woman who liked to shop. But as they left the tiny hospital gift store nearly forty-five minutes later he reminded himself never to assume things about his partner again. Not that it hadn't been cute to watch her agonize over the limited choices of small stuffed animals available and read through every card in the store to find the one with the right words to wish the new family well. He was touched when she chose a small pink vase and placed the least abused daffodil from his bunch in there for her goddaughter.

Gifts in hand they made their way back upstairs to the waiting room, where the addition of Miss Wick seemed to have increased the volume of the small space tenfold. Shaking her head with a small smile at her over excitable intern Brennan commandeered a corner of the room with two chairs left, gesturing to Booth that he should join her. Taking in the look of shock on the suddenly silent intern's face Cam looked up and offered the team psychologist a glare that made it clear he had best keep his girlfriend quiet on the partner's latest development for the sake of everyone's sanity.

Brennan and Booth were seemingly unbothered by the stares of their co-workers, many of whom were seeing them act openly intimate for the first time. As Caroline Julian made her way into the waiting room she took one look at the object of everyone's attention and then offered them all a look that sent them scrambling back to whatever it was they had been doing before. With a self satisfied smirk on her face she took a seat next to Clark who chose that moment to become intimidated by his surroundings and bury his chattering in the first available magazine _American Baby. _Seemingly pleased with herself Caroline pulled out a mess of pink yarn and proceeded to finish crocheting her gift to the newest soon to be squint.

Unaware of, or unwilling to submit to the chatter of their surroundings Booth and Brennan sat in their corner enjoying a silent conversation as only partners could. As the minutes dragged on and contentment once again settled over everyone in the room Brennan seemed to finally become aware of their surroundings. Looking between everyone in the room she turned to Booth with a smile.

"It's so much better to be gathered in the hospital for a happy celebration this time."

"What do you mean this time Bones?"

"Well usually when you and I are at the hospital it's because one of us has been stabbed or shot at. When everyone else comes along like this it's usually a more serious matter. It's nice for once to see everyone gathered here and feeling nothing but happiness and excitement."

Ignoring the presence of everyone else Booth turned to her with a smile, "You have such a beautiful, loving heart Bones. That is going to be one lucky little girl to have you as a role model." He pulled her close and placed a tender kiss on each of her cheeks before dropping one gently to her lips.

Hodgins chose that moment to burst into the room proclaiming, "It's a girl!" at the top of his lungs. The partners separated, the tenderness of their moment complete, and offered up their heartiest congratulations along with the rest of the squint squad in the room. As he watched Michelle subtly shooting pictures with her camera Booth couldn't help but smile as he thought of just how lucky this little girl was to already have such a large and loving family. He couldn't help the thought that flashed through his mind of a future gathering, him grinning at the door of the delivery room receiving everyone's congratulations-

"-If you'd like to just come this way please," Hodgins was saying as his grin nearly split his face.

'Booth?" Brennan turned to him with a question in her eyes as she drew him out of his thoughts.

"Coming Bones," he smiled placing his hand in hers and following after Hodgins.

* * *

**First of all can I say wow! The feedback after last chapter was incredible, I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much :) On another happy note has everyone seen the previews for next week's episode yet? SQUEE! Is all I have to say to that. Hope you all enjoyed the continuation of the fluff in this chapter, more of it to come. See you all on Thursday as usual. **

**Sarah**


	8. The anxiety in the email

**If you recognize it it's not mine. I do take credit for the new timeline though :**)

* * *

It had been a long weekend of traveling back and forth between the hospital on Saturday and the Hodgins' townhouse on Sunday with various bundles of flowers and gifts in hand each separate time. Gracelyn Joy had already earned the adoration of everyone in her family of squints and it was clear her parents weren't the only one who intended to spoil her. As the Hodgins family their newest member into her crib for the first night home from the hospital the joy and love radiating throughout the room was tangible. Little did they know that they were going to need the joy of this moment to help them weather the storm ahead.

.

.

Brennan and Booth settled into his apartment Sunday evening, her feet in his lap and a bowl of popcorn balanced on her legs between them as they enjoyed the pause from all the weekends festivities. Booth had switched on sports central to catch up on all he had missed from the weekend's games and Brennan had switched on her laptop to check on the emails she was most likely behind on.

He was slowly working his hands over her tired feet; she had been carrying the crying baby around for hours earlier trying to quiet her, and the simplicity of the moment bathed his heart in a peace he could only associate with Brennan's presence. He had discovered only moment ago that her feet were quite ticklish, so when she started suddenly out of his grasp he thought nothing of it, turning to face her with laughter in his eyes. Then he saw her face, devoid of all color and he froze.

"Bones?" he called softly, afraid to startle her, afraid of whatever had drawn her fear like that.

"No," she whispered, that one word seeming to draw her out of her panic, color rushing back into her face as she remembered Booth's presence. She began to gather her things very suddenly, muttering something about needing to get home, avoiding Booth's gaze so he couldn't see the fear and pain and panic in her eyes. She had made it to the door to grab her shoes before a firm grip settled gently around her wrist.

"What is it?"

She considered telling him that it was nothing, her irrational reaction to the news having both panicked and embarrassed her enough that she simply wanted to be alone until she was able to compartmentalize.

"We said no secrets Bones, that was the one thing we agreed on when we started. I could open your email and check for myself but that wouldn't be fair."

'It's not fair," she whispered, her resolve crumbling as she turned her fearful blue eyes towards him.

"I understand rationally that it is part of the justice system, designed to safeguard innocents from mistakes made during their trials. But we don't make mistakes, and she is guilty and it's not fair that we have to go through all this again as a formality. It's not fair that she still has this control over me, providing evidence at trials is part of my job and this case is no different."

If he hadn't learned long ago that Bones had a tendency to talk until stopped when she was trying to compartmentalize he might have let her keep talking just so he could figure out what was going on. As it was he had a pretty good idea that he didn't like one bit but he couldn't know or do more until he got Brennan to calm down and he knew that started with getting her to admit what was wrong.

"This is about a case, which case Bones?"

"Heather Taffet." Those two words were enough to send his heart into its own panic as images of Bones alone underground, running out of air flashed through his mind. That had been a long time ago¸ but he knew the panic pf those hours would never leave him, and he knew that it wasn't even close to what Bones had felt.

He pulled her into his arms then to reassure himself as much as her that things could be okay. They were silent as they made their way back into his bedroom willing to pretend for each other, for the space of a couple hours, that there was nothing different about the hearing this time.

.

.

_She was tied down, she couldn't quite see how but that was the most rational explanation as to why she was sitting in the dark unable to move. A light flashed before her eyes, too fast for her to make anything out beyond the bluish glow it left behind, was there a window in front of her. She tried to crane her neck to see when panic gripped her heart, she had seen this place before¸ it was the same hallway she had entered in her dreams when she was too late to reach Booth on the ship. As realization hit her the scene lit up again and she could see Booth now pushing against the window with all his might, trying to escape from the room, fighting against the water she knew was quickly flooding the confined space. She caught his attention as she tried desperately to break free of whatever was holding her back. She could hear him yelling her name as she watched the water rise violently up to the level of his chest. And still she was stuck, unable to move as the water slowly rose over his head; he let out one last desperate cry, accusation coloring his dark eyes as the water slammed over him. _

"Bones, Bones c'mon" Booth was panicked and it showed in the increasing intensity he shook his screaming partner, trying to free her from the grips of whatever nightmare had taken hold.

"No," she cried with a start, sobs wracking over her slender frame as she tried desperately to fight her way out of his grip. He let her go and she seemed to relax, drawing her knees into her chest and holding herself close as she quieted her cries and attempted to slow her breathing.

"Bones." He called again, quieter this time, afraid to interrupt the peace she seemed to have restored herself to.

She turned to him with a start, as if she hadn't expected him to be there. That might have hurt if her next action hadn't been to throw herself against him, tears starting afresh as she buried her face in his chest.

He whispered soothing platitudes against her hair, content in this moment to simply hold her as she slowly loosened her death grip around him. He knew she used to have nightmares, and with plenty in his own past he couldn't fault her mind for moving the horrors of her life into her sleeping hours. But the intensity of this broke his heart, he didn't know how to help and he couldn't stop the guilt from exposing her to such horrific situations from rising up. He tried to push it aside, because this moment was about her and making sure she was okay.

In her rational mind Brennan knew that it had simply been a nightmare. An excess release of chemicals that had set her brain on high alert probably caused by the acute stress she was feeling over the situation as a whole. But she couldn't deny the overwhelming sense of relief she felt as she wrapped herself around Booth, resting her head near his heartbeat as she assured herself that he was still in fact alive. She would have happily sat there all night but she knew that wasn't an option as he slowly turned her to face him a question in his eyes even as he continued to rub soothing circles across her back.

"I know it's irrational to have these feelings, I know that our case is solid and I know that there is no way for her to escape justice. I know that-"

"Bones it was a traumatic experience what she did to you, and I know it was years ago but it's hardly a sign of weakness to have a nightmare once in a while about it."

"She had you again. I was on that ship with you, watching but not able to do anything as the room filled with water. You were screaming at me begging me to help you and there was nothing I could do."

She buried her face in his chest again not caring that she was soaking his shirt with her tears. It broke his heart to hear that that was her nightmare, not her own traumatic experience but his. He continued to hold her close knowing from experience that nothing could calm that kind of fear except time. As her breathing evened out and she fell into a restless sleep against him he closed his eyes. But nothing could calm his racing mind as he tried to process all that had happened tonight to turn this weekend from something so beautiful into the tragedy slowly unfolding before him.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short but this was the best place to cut in with the new timeline I'm setting up. in case you can't see season six is all here, but it's just going in a different order. Much longer update to come on Sunday, I promise. Happy Bonesday!


	9. The promise in the Poptarts

**If yo think you recognize it then it doesn't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

He could tell that he was alone even before he opened his eyes. The comforting weight of Brennan pressing up against him that he had clung to last night was gone and the apartment was far too quiet for her to be simply preparing for her day. He couldn't say he blamed her for running, but it hurt that she couldn't confide in him during this time as she had before. And the fact that she had run from him didn't ease the guilt that he had for being the source of her nightmares. She had enough horrors in her own life and he hated that

He made his way to the kitchen, knowing caffeine was going to be necessary if he had any hope of surviving today, and the scene before him made him stop short. His coffee pot was full and he could see the steam signaling that it was still hot. His travel mug and a packet of the strawberry Poptarts he kept hidden away for when he was under pressure were resting on the counter next to a slip of paper. Fear clenching in his chest he grabbed he note off the counter and quickly scanned her words.

_Booth, _

_Please know that I'm not trying to run. I simply need time to process on my own. Please understand that. Love, Bones_

The panic that had been rising in him turned to self loathing in the time it took him to read the note. How dare he think so little of her when she had been nothing but patient with him as he tried to balance his own thoughts and feelings. It made him sick to think that even with all the evidence to the contrary in the last months he still couldn't trust his heart to accept the changes in hers.

With no one but himself to blame for his foul mood he headed to his bathroom to shower pitying anyone who got in the way of him today.

.

.

She hadn't wanted to leave Booth alone this morning, knowing how it would look to him. But there were matters that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible and he felt terrible about waking him again after all that had happened last night. So she set the coffee maker to go off with the alarm and found a package of the highly processed breakfast treat he claimed to buy for Parker's sake and left a note on the counter before heading over to the Hodgins' house.

Angela let her in as soon as she reached the door, Gracelyn resting happily in her mother's arms unaware of all the pain that was pouring off those around her.

"Hodgins is still in the shower Sweetie, what was so important that you had to come over here at the crack of dawn."

"Heather Taffet's appeal is scheduled for this week."

"Oh my god, Bren," the pain in the artists voice was tangible as she looked at her friend with horror in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only just found out last night, I figured you should know because of the history of Hodgins' reaction to anything relating to her case."

"No Sweetie thank you for telling me I-what are you going to do?"

"We're going to treat it as any other case, with the professionalism and the conviction we need to make that the charges stand. That's all we can do Ange."

"Good morning Dr. B, you didn't get enough of this little lady yesterday you had to come over before work.?" The joy in his face was evident and Brennan hated to be the one who had to take that away from him.

"Heather Taffet's appeal is scheduled for this week." She tired to state it as clinically as she could, as if removing herself from the telling would lessen the pain she felt at watching the color drain from her friends face at her words.

"I'm sure Caroline will request your presence at some point to go over any possible points of weakness in the forensics. I have to go."

She knew it was weak to run out of there like she did, but she couldn't find the strength to turn back as she swiped angrily at the tears falling down her face. Losing the battle over her emotions for the moment she began the drive to work, giving her time to gather back the control she needed now more than ever.

.

.

"You sure took your time getting here cher," grumbled Caroline as Booth made his way into his office. He brushed past the prosecutor coldly, settling into his desk and starting up his computer before he turned to acknowledge her presence and her comment.

"I had a bit of a late night dealing with the news you decided to drop via email," he said fixing her with his coldest glare.

"I only just found out myself so you can save the attitude, it's not like I am any happier about it."

"I think you need to use a bit more tact when dealing with the people she subjected to her sick games is all."

"And I think the good doctor can handle herself Agent Booth. Are you going to be okay?" Her tone was harsh but it was clear there was concern there.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly Agent Booth you're not."

"You know what Sweets nobody asked you," he snapped at the psychologist as he stepped into the office.

"C'mon," Caroline murmured cutting off his reply as she grabbed the psychologist by the arm and walked him out of the office. "I need you with me at the lab as we refresh testimonials. I'm sure the bug man is in a right state." She offered Booth a stare of her own that would have sent him cowering any other day but today it only added to his frustration.

He slammed his palms against his desk, not caring that he sent pictures and files flying as he cradled his head in his hands stewing in the darkness of his own frustrations.

.

.

Brennan had been trying her best not to snap at any of her coworkers, choosing to bury herself in her office rather than risk losing her barely earned composure. She saw Hodgins as he entered, and she chose to duck her head into the work she was pretending to do rather than risk seeing how he was coping. She had asked for this, to go out into the field and partner with Booth to find justice for their victims was a choice she had made long ago. But Hodgins had been happy in the lab, he had never asked to be kidnapped or risk his life in pursuit of justice, and it was her fault that he his life now included some of the same darkness as her own. She would never admit it but she wished Booth was here to take her mind out of the dark place it had settled into. She needed him, but true to form she had chosen to pull herself away rather than admit it.

When Sweets and Caroline entered the Jeffersonian she was not surprised to hear shouting begin to ring out around the lab. Steeling what little control she had over her emotions she entered the fray.

"Screw the justice system, I don't care if she has a right to an appeal I don't want anything to do with it."

"Dr. Hodgins you worked part of the forensic evidence on this case which means you have to be available to me to verify the results and their interpretations. This woman is sneaky and I don't want her getting out of all she deserves on some technicality which means we do this by the letter."

"Your feelings of anger and resentment are perfectly natural, she put you in a situation where you had no control over the outcome and you feel that this aspect of the trial has forced you into a similar situation."

"You know what Sweets, you have no idea what you're talking about and I don't appreciate you trying to talk me down with your psychobabble. If I could I would hire a hit man to take her our before she ever even gets to the appeal."

"Dr. Hodgins," Brennan snapped in disbelief. She had been hoping in her heart of hearts that all the good that had entered his life in the last several years would have lessened his bitterness towards the situation.

"Dr. B don't you start in on me too. You were there when we thought we were about to die. Don't you tell me that given the chance you wouldn't do the same thing."

"I wouldn't. And neither would you, I know you Jack. I know that beyond all your doubt you believe in justice just as much as any of us here. And while finding that justice through personal means may sound appealing I promise it will bring you nothing but pain in the end."

"Dr. B she could get off on some technicality and then what?"

"Are you suggesting that we don't know how to do our jobs?"

"I'm suggesting that the pressure is a little different when you're getting the justice for other people."

"A life is a life Dr. Hodgins, no matter who it belongs to. You would do well to remember that."

Her words were cold but there was warmth in her eyes, and in the gentle touch of her hand on his arm that offered him the reassurance no one else could. They were back in that car about to blow out the windshield and she was insisting to him that they would be fine. He may not be able to trust in himself and his thoughts in this moment but he had never in his life doubted Dr. B and he wasn't about to start doing so now.

He ducked his head in the closest thing to an apology Sweets and Caroline were going to get and stalked towards the conference room Cam had set aside for working on the evidence in the case with a little less hostility.

Brennan watched them walk away bracing her arms against the doorframe so no one could see just how badly she was shaking as she tried to get her emotions back under control. With the battle already lost she gave Cam a quick glance from across the lab before hurrying back into her office, barricading herself behind her desk once more.

Booth watched from the balcony as the scene played out below him. He had come over, lights and sirens flashing as soon as cam had called to tell him she needed help corralling the squints and their raging emotions. The exhaustion in her own voice reminded Booth more than ever how this sick and twisted woman had hurt his team, and he knew he had to push his own insecurities aside for now because to some extent they needed him.

And then he arrived just in time to watch as Brennan, the queen of logic and reasoning, stepped forward and soothed the emotions of everyone in the area. He had seen the evidence of her emotional maturity in her interactions with him, but to see it turned so quickly onto her coworkers like that, in a situation that she normally would have made worse with her insensitive comments gave him a pause.

She had gone from the fragile shell of a woman who needed his protection and reassurance in the simplest of human relationships, to this beautiful confident creature who could both judge and turn the emotions of a situation in mere seconds. Observed from a vantage point like this he had to admit that the change was beautiful. But from his heart, where he knew he had been the greatest catalyst in her transformation he couldn't stop the ache he felt from driving her to that edge in the first place.

He watched her try to steal herself, not masking away the emotions as she would have before, but simply burying them deeply within herself until she was in private. He saw her glance across the lab to Cam for reassurance that her part for now was done, before rushing back to the sanctity of her office. Cam raised her dark eyes to him from across the lab, making it clear that while the anthropologist could handle her coworkers it was his job to keep Brennan from losing herself.

She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to live a life without him, but as he headed towards her office he couldn't ignore the evidence his heart was gathering that if such a situation was forced upon her she could.

* * *

**So Thursday was interesting, no? Who's excited for what next week has in store, and who's just freaking out? (I'm excited let me tell you!) I apologize for the sudden turn back to darkness in this story. I promise there will be more glimmers of hope and happiness in the next few chapters, but the darker story lines aren't going to go away (I have too much fun writing them). Happy Superbowl Sunday to those of you who like that sort of thing, and I'll see you on Thursday as always. **

**Sarah**


	10. The breakdown in the bath salts

**If you've seen it before then it doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Booth walked into Brennan's office with a swagger of confidence that he desperately hoped she wouldn't see through. He needn't have worried with the amount of attention she was paying to the files open on her desk, but he couldn't say that eased his anxiety. He made his way quickly to her desk, drawing the file from her hands and closing it before she had a chance to recognize his actions.

"Come on Bones we're going home."

"Booth I just barely got here, and while we may not have a case going on that doesn't mean I can neglect my other duties as an anthropologist."

"Whoever this is they've been dead long enough that a few more days aren't going to hurt. Right now you need to be taking care of yourself and being here isn't going to help."

"I work though my feelings Booth, that's how I can compartmentalize, that's how I have learned to cope."

"That was before; I'm not going to let you go through this alone, no one should have to be that strong."

"But I am." She tried to hide the crack in her voice by turning away but Booth was too quick.

"I'm not questioning that." His voice was gentle as he placed his hands on her shoulders slowly rubbing the knots of tension that had arisen over the short course of her morning.

"I need to do something Booth, or I'm not going to be able to stop dwelling on everything she almost took from me." She turned to look at him, not bothering to hide the tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes. The pain of her nightmare the night before was still fresh on his heart as he wished again that he could spare her some of that fear.

Without uttering another word he pulled the surprisingly docile anthropologist from her desk and into his embrace. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he led her out of her office and out of the lab, silently offering her the support she wasn't willing to ask for for herself.

Neither of them heard the click of photos being taken from the rooftop several blocks away as a pair of hard eyes stared them down from the long range lens of a camera.

.

.

Brennan remained silent the entire ride to her apartment, not that Booth was feeling particularly chatty himself. He had honestly expected a greater fight to get her out of the lab and hadn't planned his morning much beyond that. Brennan made her way to the kitchen when they got inside, calling softly that she was going to make a cup of tea if he would like any. He responded in the negative, an idea forming in his head as he headed towards her bathroom.

He had been here plenty of times before and he was glad to note that she hadn't moved around any of the items he was looking for since the last time he had barged in on her in the bath. Starting the water at an acceptable temperature he quickly scanned the cabinet for matches to light the assortment of candles she had lining the edge of her obnoxiously large bathtub. Surveying the scene he was feeling pretty proud of himself, but something felt off. He didn't see any bottles of bubbles under her sink but his hand did come to rest on several little jars labeled bath salts. He gave them a quick sniff and then, finding one that smelled acceptably relaxing, he added a good amount into the steaming water. Hot water should get her to release some of her tension, and if she was relaxed then maybe he could stop waves of self loathing her discomfort was bringing out in him.

"Booth" her questioning tone came through the door and he knew he was caught.

"Come here Bones," he called quietly, rising to take her teacup out of her hands as she entered the bathroom. Setting it carefully on the ledge of the tub he pulled her into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her lips as he did so. Without thought his hands made their way down her body, slowly undoing the delicate buttons on the work shirt she had thrown on this morning. He gently slid the material off of her shoulders placing gentle kisses on her collarbone as it came into view. His intention was to be gentle and sensual. to remind her that she was not alone this time, that he was going to be here for her and it was okay for her to lean on him, in fact he expected her to. That may have been selfish on his part but despite her words to the contrary he needed to be needed by her in this time of crisis.

Pressing another kiss to her lips he pulled away and quickly removed his own shirt and pants, following his lead Brennan gracefully stepped out of her own remaining clothes until they stood in her bathroom completely bare before one another.

"I would normally question the morality of you using sex to distract me from my thoughts but I have to admit the bath looks very appealing." She had meant the comment to be teasing, to break up the intensity of the anger and fear building between them in the confined space of her bathroom.

Booth said nothing simply stepping into her bath and opening his arms to her. With a sigh she climbed into them, letting the heat of the water and the steady beat of his heart against her back roll over her soothingly. From this vantage point, pressed against his broad chest, she could feel the vibrations of his voice throughout her body as he began to explain his actions.

"I don't know how to make this better, and I know you really don't need me to. But I want you to need me to fix things for you, does that make sense? I'm not used to you being able to take the lead in life matters without me."

"You're rambling," she whispered softly, the intimacy of their contact making up for the fact that she couldn't see his face. From his increased heart rate, the unconsciously tightening grip on her arms and the muddled pace of his words she could tell he was panicking. She was simply unsure what had brought it on.

"Lucky for me my girlfriend is quick enough to keep up." He tried not to tense as she flinched audibly at his choice of words.

"We're partners Booth. Even with the change in our relationship status I feel that term is more fitting than the traditional monikers don't you. Its not like this is a casual thing between us…" her voice drifted off quietly as she felt his tense behind her.

"Bones," he let out a strangled whisper that set the panic off in her own heart.

"Are we not as committed as I assumed? I thought with all we had talked about before, I mean we've said these were the last dates we ever intended to go on… are you still attempting to sort out your feelings Booth, I never meant to rush you-"

He tightened his grip around her as he tried to chase his own swirling mind around her panicked thoughts. This wasn't how he wanted to have this conversation. He hadn't expected her to reach down and find the root of his issue so quickly and the fact that she had was enough to rush the reassurances he offered. "I am in this for the long haul. I told you I was going to prove to you that love can last and I meant it. We can be partners, lovers, crime fighters whatever you want to call us Bones. I'm yours."

"Then, what's wrong? I know this appeal is going to be hard on us, but you're holding something back from me Booth. I thought we said no secrets." The sadness in her voice broke his heart. Here he was trying to sort out his own head so he didn't have to worry her unnecessarily with his panic and he was worrying her anyways.

"The last few weeks have really shown me, today especially how far you have managed to come in terms of opening yourself up. What you did today for Hodgins was, it was something that you wouldn't have been able to do before without me. And you handled it so beautifully that I'm just, I'm feeling a little unnecessary in your life."

"I thought we talked about this already, whether or not you think I need you Booth I want you in my life. You certainly don't need all the baggage I carry and all the difficulty I have interacting with others, but you want to be with me right? I don't see the distinction you're trying to make."

"I need you Bones. You have been the one person who I've let see the darkest parts of me because I knew they wouldn't make you run. You are the first person who didn't simply take me at face value, you challenged me to do more, be better, to live up to the expectations that I never would have thought to set for myself. And what do I do for you? I get you shot and kidnapped; I opened you up to a world of pain. You clearly don't need that in your life and I can't understand why you would want it."

"Is that really what you think Booth," she couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice even as her brain tried to piece together the words to show him just how wrong he was. She leaned forward to add more hot water to the cooling tub, waiting for the warmth to envelop them both again before she returned to her place in his arms.

"You seem to be looking for some sort of evidence that I need you. I almost think it would be easier for me to list the ways in which I don't but I feel that would lack the reassurance I am aiming to provide. I need you to keep teaching me Booth. Everything that I have learned over the course of our partnership, good or bad, was taught to me by you. I learned to share a piece of myself without fear of rejection. I learned that letting others in doesn't always mean they will leave."

She turned slightly in his lap to finish her thought, she needed him to see the truth of her words in the most important lesson she had ever learned. "You taught me that a life full of love, even when that love is unrequited or painful, is still more valuable than a life lived alone."

"I never wanted to cause you that kind of pain," he whispered through the tears choking his throat. ''I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you, for making you doubt for any moment that you were worth everything I have."

"We can rehash those months as long as we want Booth but it is never going to make either of us feel any better. We both said and did a lot of things that hurt one another, that's the curse of knowing each other so well, we know how to wound the deepest. And I'm not saying that we won't do it again. But I know I'd much rather run the chance of hurting you while you're a stable part of my life than hurting you so badly you decide to leave it completely."

"I will never leave you the way I did again Bones, I already told you I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how foolish I was to think that I could."

"I'm not making myself clear here. I need you. I need you to teach me to live and to love. I need you to correct my pop culture references and to ask for a guy hug when you can tell I need one. We have proven to one another that we can exist in our lives alone but at the same time I think we've proven that it's no way to live."

Booth's phone chose that minute to chirp loudly from his discarded pants on the floor, effectively shattering the moment around them even as its sentiment soothed worries he didn't even know he had had yet. As he listened patiently to Hacker's explanation of the tactical meeting taking place this afternoon his hand drew lazy patterns across his partner's bare shoulder. The phone call may have brought the ugliness of reality into the bubble of contentment Bones had built for him, but nothing could shake the absolute feeling of love she had instilled in him without even saying the words.

Brennan couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as she felt Booth relax behind her while he spoke with his boss. She may not have fixed everything, as he had shown her so many times before a single action could do more than even the most beautiful words. But she could tell that for this moment, even as their reality crashed back around them, he accepted and believed her words. And in that moment that was more than enough.

She hadn't realized how closely her tension this morning had mirrored his but she couldn't deny the relaxation that had made its way over her body as they had talked. She had always thought Angela's overly romanticized notions of love were simply that. Statements designed to convince those with foolish hearts and minds of the powers of commitment and monogamy. But as she turned to gaze at the man behind her with his love for her shining clearly now that the cloud of fear and doubt had been removed, she couldn't help but admit that she honestly could handle whatever the world had coming at her so long as Booth was firmly by her side.

* * *

**Happy Bonesday! It's going to be a good night tonight. Thank you all for your wonderful reactions and responses to this story, we're getting to about the halfway point of what I have planned for Booth and Brennan, and in case you missed the signs above we're heading for an action filled next couple of chapters (including the sniper, some more girl time and a real first date). For those of you I've responded to, thank you again for the support and feedback. For those of you I haven't responded to yet, I'm getting there I promise because I really do appreciate everyones thoughts and reactions.**

** For marple, thank you for the thoughts and don't apologize for the rant. This is my look at how Booth and Brennan can rebuild what they both broke, while still having to deal with the high stress situations that are a part of their everyday life. If you want to chat more feel free to pm me I love to talk (that one goes for anybody, you all know I have no problem being chatty). See you again on Sunday!**

**Sarah**


	11. The moniker and the mother

**If it looks familiar that means I don't own it...**

**

* * *

**

As much as Booth would have liked to stay curled up in Brennan's apartment for the rest of the day and forget the darkness unfolding outside he knew it wasn't possible. He took his bosses call with as much decorum he could while lingering naked in a bath tub, and pulled himself slowly from it when he had hung up. Placing a tender kiss on Brennan's lips he stepped out of the water, reaching for a towel to dry himself.

"We have a logistics meeting for tomorrow morning in about an hour, I'm not sure how long it will take but I'm going to have to grab something to eat before in case it runs long. Will you be okay for the afternoon?"

Stepping form the water herself she grabbed the towel from around Booth's waist and began to dry herself, casually ignoring his shell shocked expression.

"I'll make you something to eat really quick while you get ready. And yes I think I can handle the afternoon alone, though if I feel the need I can always go sit with Angela. I'm sure she needs someone now with both Hodgins and the baby."

She tossed the towel back to him as if it were the most natural thing in the world and slipped from the bathroom with a smile, tying the green silk robe from the door around her body as she headed for the kitchen.

It took Booth several minutes to regain control of his breathing and heart rate before he could even begin to think of getting dressed as she had suggested. Here was this beautiful confident woman, with a body made of sin, and she walked around half dressed like it was the most natural thing in the world. He could almost here the lecture on how anthropologically nudity is the natural state for humans to be in, but it was a whole different thing to be hit over the head with such a natural confidence.

And she wanted him. That was the kicker in Booth's mind. This beautiful, wonderful, smart, sexy, loving woman, who could have any man in the world wanted him. He was one lucky bastard, he thought with a smile, and he was going to do everything in his power to prove he deserved to be so lucky.

He knotted his tie loosely at his neck as he stepped out to witness one of the most adorable sights in the world. For all the composure and sex appeal she had oozed only moments ago Brennan now wore a look of girlish delight as she carefully arranged carrot sticks on a plate next to what looked to be a grilled cheese sandwich. She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye as she handed him a plate, clearly proud of what she had pulled together.

He couldn't resist dropping another kiss to her lips before he sat down with his sandwich, her feet brushing against his leg as she settled in the chair next to him.

"This is delicious Bones," he said after a few eager bites, the Poptarts of this morning seemed so long ago now.

"I am glad you like it, I will admit I don't have much experience making grilled cheese."

"Could have fooled me," he said with another smile wishing he had time to linger in this moment with her. But duty called and he knew she understood that better than anyone. He placed his plate in her sink carefully, dropping several of the carrots he hadn't eaten on her plate with a smirk. He cut off the protest he knew was coming with a quick kiss before he straightened his tie and made his way to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Bones."

"Yes Booth, I think I will go visit with Ange, call me when you're done?"

"Of course Babe."

"That endearment is no better than its predecessor."

"I'll find one that sticks eventually."

"You already have, I don't know why I don't know why you feel the need to find another."

"You're right Bones, I don't. But it is fun to try."

She pushed him out her door with a gentle shove, smiling as she watched him walk to the elevator her heart filled with the simple lightness of his love.

.

.

"I'm so sorry about how I left this morning Ange, but I just-I couldn't"

Brennan had stopped at her favorite bakery before heading of to Angela's house, hoping to win back some points from this morning with fresh baked cookies. It seemed to be working as the two women sat in the living room, splitting their attention between the cookies and the baby in Angela's arms trying as hard as they could to treat this like any other peaceful moment between friends.

"I understand Sweetie, and I can't thank you enough for talking Jack down some at the lab. I let him leave thinking something to distract him would help but-"

"It's hard to do anything Ange, with something this big hanging over you."

"I know," the artist let her thoughts fade as her daughter finished and she brought her to her shoulder to burp.

"You look exhausted Ange, let me," Brennan said reaching for her goddaughter, "why don't you go lay down for a little while. Gracelyn and I will be fine."

"Are you sure Bren?" Angela couldn't help her worry even though she knew her daughter would be more than fine in Brennan's loving embrace. For someone who claimed she didn't want children her best friend was doing a wonderful job of trying to hog her goddaughter.

"I insist. I'm sure you and Hodgins are in for a rough night. I know my own nightmares started again last night."

"Bren."

"I'm fine now Ange, I promise. Booth was there…"

"Yeah thoughts of you and Booth aren't going to help me sleep Sweetie."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Brennan answered with a secretive smile as she pulled her goddaughter into her arms, soothing her fussing cries with gentle whispers as she settled more comfortably onto the couch.

.

.

That was how Angela found them several hours later; Gracelyn curled on Brennan's chest as the anthropologist slept soundly. She heard Brennan's phone chirp from the depths of her purse and she stepped over to check it, hoping it was Booth on the other end. Clearly today was getting better as she answered the incoming call with a smile.

"Hello there Booth."

"Ange?" The confusion in his voice was adorable as she stepped out of the room to avoid waking the girls sleeping on her couch.

"Were you expecting someone else Studly?"

"Well this is Bones' phone…"

"She's sleeping, sorry."

"That's more than okay, how is she?" The concern in his voice was evident even though he tried to sound nonchalant. Angela had to bite back a squeal of joy at how far they had come.

'She's good; she actually took care of Gracie so I could get a nap in, they're curled up together now. You might have to think about having one of your own, Bren's a natural."

"Whoa, okay Ange not even going to go there."

"You're no fun. C'mon you're getting some now you should be more relaxed about the whole sex thing."

"You're done talking Angela. Let Bones sleep if you can. I'll be by to get her soon; I just got out of my meeting."

.

.

Booth's heart melted as he took in the scene before him. Angela was seated quietly in a chair sketching Brennan and Gracelyn cuddled together on the couch. The sight of Brennan, so peaceful now after the tears and fear that had torn her apart last night was a welcome relief. Unable to resist he placed a small kiss on the top of her head, running his hand along her cheek as he whispered her name.

"Shhh" Brennan whispered sleepily as she placed a kiss of her own against his jaw smiling up at him, "Gracelyn is sleeping."

"So were you sleepyhead," he said with a smile.

Angela watched them interact with a soft smile at playing at the corners of her mouth, the simple domesticity of the scene warming her heart. She could not think of two people who were more deserving of the simple happiness that they both craved and it warmed her heart to see it playing out in her own living room.

Gracelyn stirred against Brennan letting out a small cry that Angela immediately recognized as hunger. "Okay lovebirds can I have my baby back?" She watched as they pulled apart guiltily. Brennan placed several more small kisses on the baby before giving her to Angela and settling back into her spot that Booth had filled on the couch.

They were all laughing and talking when Hodgins came storming into the house. Booth had his face buried in Brennan's shoulder, refusing to watch Angela feed her daughter, even after Brennan's explanation on how natural the process was. Hodgins walked into the peaceful scene his anger at the world dissipating at the sight of his wife and daughter on the couch.

He placed a kiss of apology on Angela's face and dropped one of adoration onto his daughter before turning to the couple on the couch across from him. "I'm sorry about this morning Dr. B," he said sheepishly, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"You have nothing to apologize for Dr. Hodgins in this situation it is only natural to have somewhat irrational emotional reactions."

The other occupants of the room tried to bite back their laughter at Brennan's unintentional insult, though it successfully broke any lingering tension in the room. Angela suggested they order a pizza, which Booth heartily seconded and the laughter and love of the friends was enough to keep the peaceful balance in their emotions for the night.

.

.

Angela doled out hugs hours later as Booth and Brennan prepared to go, her gaze lingering on Brennan's a little to long for Booth's liking, they didn't need to deal with any of the artist's schemes with everything else they had going on just now. But she held back whatever comment she had been preparing, leaving them instead with a heartfelt goodbye and a wish for the best the next morning.

As they drove back to Brennan's apartment Booth tried to choke down the apprehension he was feeling about tomorrow.

'So what time do we have to be at the courthouse?" Brennan broke the silence in her usual blunt force manner.

"You're not. I have enough to watch out for I don't need to be worried about you too."

"Booth."

"No Bones, you're not going to argue with me on this one. You're going into the lab like it's any other day at work."

"You're worried about me, but I'm worried about you. This is affecting you too Booth, don't pretend that it isn't."

"I'll be fine."

"Would you let me get away with an answer like that?" She was smiling at him now and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm serious; my biggest worry tomorrow is you. If I know you're safe I can handle the rest for now okay?"

"Then tomorrow, when this is over we can finish our talk?"

"Oh don't worry Baby we'll have plenty to talk about tomorrow."

They made their way into her building, arguing over the nickname as they channeled their tensions over tomorrow's uncertainty into a more pleasurable feeling. The partners were so intently focused on each other that they failed to notice the shadowy figure tracking their moves from the back corner of the parking lot.

* * *

**Thank you as always for your wonderful comments and replies on the last chapter. I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend, and you're all looking forward to Bonesday this week (it looks like we might be getting some lightheartedness…maybe? The promo is kinda strange haha). See you on Thursday!**

**Sarah**


	12. The panic from the photos

**If it looks familiar then it doesn't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

The morning of Heather Taffet's appeal dawned crisp and clear. The sun was shining, the air was still and the temperature was mild. It was what many would declare an almost perfect day.

The beauty of the day was lost on one FBI Special Agent as he tried his best to clear a path for the armored truck bearing the serial killer through the crowd that had turned out to see her. To show, with brightly colored signs, just where they though Heather Taffet belonged. With all she had put him and the squints through Booth had to bite down the desire to join the crowd with a sign of his own.

Caroline was at his side, seeing this case through to the end, and Sweets was riding with Taffet in the van. Beyond that Booth was alone, though he knew it was his own fault for pushing away the support the others had offered him. He just couldn't bear the though of Bones or Hodgins or any of them really having to be that close to Taffet ever again. Not if he could have any say in the matter. He had just gotten back on an even footing with Bones, there was no way he was giving her an easy excuse to run form him again.

As he directed the van through the mob surrounding the courthouse he did his best to put everything else from his mind. He blocked out the noise of the protestors in the air, the feel of the early morning sun on his skin, the flashed of color from all the posters being waved, the ache in his heart as he tried to suppress the image of Bones dirt streaked and breathless in his arms. They all faded to background noise as he put his full focus on the van and the woman inside it. He had to get Heather Taffet out of that truck and into the courthouse, nothing else mattered in this moment, this was his job and he could execute it flawlessly.

His focus on Taffet was so intense that he barely even acknowledged Sweets as they stepped form the van. He saw nothing but the cold hardened eyes of the killer as she stepped into the fresh air, the sunlight glinting off the cuffs around her wrists as she paused for a moment, almost as if she was expecting something.

It took a moment for Booth to remove himself from the calm of his focus as the chaos around them broke out. Heather Taffet, who a moment ago was taking in the beauty of the day, was lying on the sidewalk blood oozing from the shattered mess that had been her head.

As the onlookers scattered in a panic, Booth turned to Sweets who was covered in blowback and shaking in shock, sending the younger man towards the curb to sit until an ambulance arrived on scene. He scanned the area for where the shot could have come from, finding himself at a loss as to where a shot so clean and quiet could have come form the buildings surrounding them.

.

.

"Booth," the panicked form of Temperance Brennan launched herself at him with a shout, taking momentarily comfort in his arms to regain the composure she had lost the moment she heard the news that at least one shot had been fired at the courthouse.

He held her for a moment, touched deep down by the very real evidence of her feelings, before he pushed her away gently. There was hurt in her eyes that she very quickly masked behind her composure as she turned towards the mangled remains, squaring her shoulders as she categorized the gruesome scene before her.

He knew he wasn't being fair brushing aside her fears in this moment but he had to stay focused and it was hard to step out if his frame of mind when it was all that was tethering his own emotions. As she bent over the bloody mess he continued to puzzle over the trajectory of the bullet.

She approached him cautiously as he traced the shot from Taffet's location to the wall, hiding her own surprise at his skill as he found and removed the misshapen bullet, studying it curiously before he dropped it in her waiting evidence bag.

He released the bones of the skull into her care before piling into the SUV with Caroline and Sweets, unaware of what was in store for him when he reached his desk at the Hoover.

.

.

Brennan tried not to feel brushed off by Booth's brusque attitude at the crime scene. She knew this was just as difficult for him and he was trying to maintain his control, he was unharmed and that was what mattered the most right now. Anything else could be dealt with later when things were cleared up.

As usual she beat the FBI techs dropping off the evidence to the Jeffersonian; she stashed her field kit in her office taking a moment to gather her thoughts as she planned out the course of action for the morning. It was evidence to how badly the morning's events had shaken her that she didn't notice the large yellow envelope propped up on her desk as she left her office.

.

.

Booth's emotions were running on high as he entered the Hoover. When a case this high profile blew up, literally, in the agents face it became the job of everyone in direct contact to set it to rights. Not that there was much they could do now that Taffet was dead, but still the swarms of people asking his opinion, calling out directions and passing along the leads they were tracking before he even made it to his office was enough to wind the already tense agent even tighter.

Slamming the door to his office in the unsuspecting face of whoever might be following him he stormed to his desk, threw himself in his chair and dropped his face to his hands. He groaned in frustration at the sight of the standard yellow envelope they used to pass files around within the bureau imagining the pile of paperwork he would have to fill out from this morning's event alone. Sliding the contents out onto his desk he looked at them first with puzzlement, then with panic as he ran from his office, the photos in one hand and his cell phone in the other as he silently begged his partner to pick up her end.

.

.

Brennan had dispatched reconstruction onto Wendell as she tried to gather her emotions enough to provide the guidance her team was going to need to get through this. The shadow of Heather Taffet may be gone from their lives, and she wasn't going to pretend to not find comfort in that fact, but if they state of the woman's skull as and indicator they may have found themselves up against a whole new breed of beast. And that was the though that was keeping her on edge even in the calm of her lab.

She barely had time to register Booth's shout as he entered the lab before he was swiping his card to the platform and pulling her to him in a hug that was every bit as desperate as hers had been this morning. He held her for a moment before suddenly releasing her spreading the sheaf of photographs he had carried with him out over an empty exam table.

Cam, Hodgins and Wendell had come running at Booths entrance, abandoning their separate tasks for whatever it was that clearly had the agent in such a state. They took in the scene before them in the same moment as Brennan; shock gripping them all as four pairs of questioning eyes met Booth's panicked brown ones.

Spread out on the cold stainless steel of the exam table were a handful of photographs showcasing Booth and Brennan. Walking arm in arm out of the diner and the Jeffersonian. Getting into his car and heading into her apartment. Whoever had taken them had gotten close enough to unnerve both trained investigators who had failed to notice the photographer's presence. As if the incriminating stack of pictures wasn't enough the simple note, cut from newspaper headlines and glued on red cardstock, sent ripples of panic through each member of the team present.

_This isn't over._

.

.

"That's it this building is officially on lockdown. I'll alert security to begin the proper procedures. In terms of this team no one is to leave the lab to do anything without first informing another member of the team. Do I make myself clear?" Cam fixed them all with a panicked gaze that undermined the commanding tone in her voice.

"Hodgins, I know Ange is going to be exhausted but you should probably go and bring her here, not just for the safety of her and Gracie, but we may need any help she can give us in getting information from the pictures." Booth spoke with a soothing authority and being set with a task seemed enough to break the bug man out of his stupor. He pulled his phone and started speaking to Angela in hushed whispers as he headed out of the lab at a near jog.

"I'm just going to get back to work on the skull for now-" at Brennan's terse nod Wendell hurried off the platform leaving the partners with the frightening new pile of evidence.

Booth stepped towards Brennan slowly, knowing exactly the memory the words had dragged up from the depths of her mind. To his surprise she turned to him with a fire blazing in her blue eyes, the intensity of her emotion enough to send him stepping backwards. She was livid. There was no better word for it ¸and for the life of him he could not figure out why.

"Get Sweets over here as soon as he's cleaned up. The two of you should begin collaborating on a profile for the sniper to help narrow down the pool of potential suspects when we have one."

"Bones."

"I'm going to see if I can help Wendell expedite the reconstruction that should be able to give us more information on the location of the killer at least during the moment of the shot."

"Bones." He called again wrapping his hand loosely around her upper arm as she tried to walk off the platform. He knew he was lucky she didn't deck him as she turned to face him, pulling her arm roughly from his grasp.

"Did you need something Booth, if not there is a sniper out there who has made it quite clear one or both of us are to be his next intended target. I would like to process what little evidence we have as quickly as possible."

"Stop with the squint speak for just a minute. This is me Bones, we agreed to talk through things remember."

"The way you talked with me this morning at the crime scene?"

"That's not fair."

"I agree, but neither is your application of a double standard to how we are meant to interact with one another. Let me do my job Booth, so that you can do yours and maybe we can put this whole nightmare behind us and move forward."

With that she turned and walked off the platform leaving Booth to stare after her retreating form, a pain in his heart and a sickness in his gut.

* * *

**Hello everyone, sorry about the delay on this one (midterms are hitting me harder than expected this semester). I am going to go out now and announce that for at least the next few weeks I will not be able to keep my usual updating schedule, I will continue to post two chapters a week but the days are not going to be set in stone as they have been. I hope you all are enjoying this enough to stick with me as I get some work done on my end and can get back to more regularly scheduled updates. On a happier note how wonderful were B/B this week? More to come as soon as possible. **

**Sarah**


	13. The angst in the agent

**Bones isn't mine. (In case you thought it was)**

* * *

_"That's not fair."_

_"I agree, but neither is your application of a double standard to how we are meant to interact with one another. Let me do my job Booth, so that you can do yours and maybe we can put this whole nightmare behind us and move forward."_

_With that she turned and walked off the platform leaving Booth to stare after her retreating form, a pain in his heart and a sickness in his gut._

.

.

Her harsh words echoed back at her as she stalked through the lab and for a moment her regret was almost enough for her to turn around and explain her self to Booth. But she didn't. It wasn't fair to snap at Booth, especially when she had promised herself that she would do just the opposite¸ but what was she supposed to do. Even she didn't have the strength to compartmentalize away the fear that had risen in her heart as he spread those pictures across the lab table. Her attempt to swallow the feelings had only led her to spitting them back at Booth in a mask of anger over his actions this morning. His brush off had hurt, yes, but she could understand, even appreciate the effort behind it.

But as she stormed into the sanctity of her office she didn't spare him a second glance a she tired to get her reeling emotions in order. She closed the door against the shout of Caroline Julian and went to her desk, noticing for the first time the envelope lying there. She slid her hands into gloves and pulled it open gently, shaking out an identical set of photos and notes to the one Booth had received. The ring of her phone startled her out of her concentration and she answered her voice shaking as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Brennan."

"Tempe, thank goodness."

''Dad?"

"I heard about the shooting this morning, terrible end for the woman to meet-"

"You didn't have anything to do with it did you?"

"I'm just calling to make sure my daughter is okay after a traumatic experience. Why does Booth think I was involved?"

"How would I know what Booth thinks?"

"Sweetie," Angela stuck her head in Brennan's door, trying to simultaneously calm her screaming daughter and check for herself the status of her best friend.

"Dad I have to go Angela needs me."

"Okay, Okay take care of yourself. And remind Booth that I've been in the clear for a couple years now."

"I know Dad. Thank you for calling."

She ignored the puzzled look on Angela's face as she reached for her screaming goddaughter, whispering soothing platitudes against the infants scalp as she led her panicked friend to the more soothing atmosphere of her own office. There would be time for her own fears and worries later, right now her family needed her.

.

.

Booth was pretending to look through the suspect profiles Caroline had brought over at Sweet's request. He had told the shrink they were looking for a trained sniper with a background similar to Booth's own. The profile he had helped Sweet's draw up was more of a formality; Booth knew who they were up against.

There was only one person who could have made that shot clean and clear enough that he wouldn't have seen anything. But he needed time to process this new twist in what was quickly becoming a never-ending nightmare, and if he was being honest Sweets looked desperately like he needed something to do to keep his mind on track.

He didn't know how to take the fact that a man he had once respected was now on the hunt for him and his partner. The weight of the truth was suffocating and for all the horrors he had seen in his life Booth was at a loss as to how he was to proceed.

Booth was brooding, Sweets was shaking and Caroline looked about ready to strangle both of them when Cam poked her head in to see if there was anything she could do to expedite their work. With a gruff shake of his head Booth stepped past her into the lab, climbing up to the catwalk with an air of aggression that dared any of them to follow him. They didn't. But the platform he climbed to wasn't as deserted as he had expected it to be.

.

.

Gracelyn had calmed down considerably since they had entered the relative calm of Angela's office; Brennan only wished she could say the same of Angela. The artist was sitting blankly on her couch, her usual vibrant spark dampened by the tensions running high around the lab. Hodgins had run back to his particulate analysis the moment his family was safely in the confines of the lab. And it was clear his detachment from everything around him was taking its toll on Angela's already exhausted state.

Brennan was at a loss for what to do to help Angela along¸ she placed Gracelyn in her carrier, smoothing the soft yellow blanket over her sleeping form as she made a decision. She grabbed a mug and bag of Angela's favorite chamomile tea and waved them towards her friend to signal she was going to get the necessary water to prepare a cup. Angela's total lack of response only furthered Brennan's decision that she was making the right choice in finding something for her to do.

She walked quickly through the lab searching out Wendell to tell him of the change in location for the reconstruction, before walking off to prepare the promised mug of tea, leaving the sputtering intern in her wake. She was so focused on the growing concern she held for her friend she didn't even notice the drama unfolding on the catwalk over her head.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" Booth hissed at Max struggling half-heartedly against the older mans grip on his arm.

"Tempe said she didn't think you thought I was a suspect, I figured it was safe to show my face. I had to see in person that she really was okay."

"Yeah we had to take you off the suspect list when we found out the killer was stalking the two of us. That doesn't really seem like you," Booth muttered dryly finally freeing his arm from Max's hold.

"You're goning to find out who's behind this right. I can start working things from my end if you don't think its going to go fast enough through legal channels."

"I already know who it is Max," Booth hadn't expected the weariness he had been carrying all morning to double as he finally voiced the words aloud.

"Then what are you still doing holed up in the lab, shouldn't you be out after this guy. This could be Tempe's life were talking about-"

"I know that," Booth snarled turning the full weight of his anger with the situation on to Max. "I know that. But this is personal for him, which makes it even more personal for me. I need a chance to get my head on straight before I go running after him guns blazing. Cam has the lab on full lockdown, that's why Bones and all the squints are in here now. It's the safest situation for everyone involved."

There was a tiredness in the younger man's voice, a world weary quality that Max Keenan had never expected to see from the overly optimistic Agent. It had been some time since he had seen Booth and clearly at least some of that time had not been kind to the man's hopeful spirit.

"You're sure about the security of the lab?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He couldn't resist the little jab, hoping the barb would bring back some of the fight he was used to Booth displaying.

He didn't expect to see him crumple even more fully under the weight of his responsibilities. "Clearly there's a gap somewhere since you managed to get in. I'll make sure Cam knows to alert security to a potential breach so they can re-secure the area."

"No worries," he said placing his palm gently on the agent's shoulder. "I actually had Micah, one of the security guards Tempe's mentioned, let me in. The lab is a secure place for now Booth. But you had better get your head on straight about catching whoever is responsible for this. This is my little girl "

"Actually Max this is my partner, my best friend, my other half that were talking about. So don't you for one minute think that I'm going to let any difficulty I'm having with this interfere with my ability to protect Bones. I have to be able to protect her-"

"Well I'm glad to see you two got things between you sorted out," he interrupted casually watching the barest hint of a blush creep over the agents face before the weariness robbed him of all color again. "Honestly Booth I couldn't have picked a better man for my daughter and I know you'll do everything in your power to protect both of you."

With a final glance Max stepped off of the platform making his way quietly through the lab towards his daughters darkened office. Sliding down against the cool metal of the railing with a sigh Booth buried his head in his hands, worried for once that he might actually break under the weight of the burdens he had taken onto himself.

.

.

"So I'm going to assist Wendell with the reconstruction while he feeds all of our preliminary parameters to you so you can begin to narrow down the possible locations of the shooting. This way we get as much work done as possible and all three of us are here to take turns with Gracie when she starts to fuss again."

"All three?" There was a question in his voice that suggested Wendell clearly found this outside the parameters of his internship position.

"Yes Mr. Bray, the faster we move through things the sooner we give Booth and Sweets something to work with. You've mentioned before you have younger siblings, I imagine this is not your first exposure to an infant."

The look of pure terror on Wendell's face was enough to draw some positive emotion out of Angela for the first time in the last 48 hours. Laughing tiredly she gathered both the unsuspecting anthropologists into a hug.

"Thank you Sweetie," she said quietly with a gaze that suggested there was more to her words than even Brennan could quantify. A moment later she turned to her station, booting up the Angelator's hard drive and docking her ipod into its speaker system. She watched as Brennan and Wendell bent together over the pile of bone chips and glue and felt a tug at her heart. There on the table was all that remained of the woman who had terrorized all those important to her among countless of other innocent families. Angela was not one to condone murder in any circumstance, or even think the fondly of death, but as she continued to stare at those bone fragments her gaze hardened. They would find whoever was responsible for this to put an end to the continued terror of their family, but as far as she could tell Heather Taffet had already gotten her justice.

* * *

**Clearly this update has taken more time coming than I said it would, and for that I'm sorry. Thank you all for your kind words and support as I fight may way through the next few weeks of exams and real life. I'd still love to know what you think as we move our way slowly through this mess I've started. More to come as soon as I can :)**

**Sarah**


	14. The plotting in the parents

**If it looks familiar it's not mine...you know the drill.**

* * *

Max Keenan was not a stupid man. And he understood the young agent even better than the man understood himself. He knew what needed to be done and if he could make it just a little bit easier for Booth then he was willing to do so. He liked to think Tempe would appreciate the sentiment in the end at least.

.

.

Lance Sweets was afraid to approach the slumped form of Agent Booth on the catwalk above the Jeffersonian. But Caroline had been breathing down his neck since she had straightened him out today, and she was right he wouldn't allow Heather Taffet or any other serial killer have this kind of control over him. And if that meant he had to talk the clearly exhausted form of Agent Booth off the ledge and back into the investigation for a little bit longer, then he was willing to do that. As long as he stayed at a distance where a physical altercation wasn't quite possible that is.

"Agent Booth? I know we're all working this thing as hard as we can, and I know it's been a long few days for all of us. But this is a real threat and we need to work through our leads as soon as we can before someone else gets hurt."

''I know who it is Sweets." He refused to look the psychologist in the eyes as he spoke the words for the second time, the honesty still doing nothing to release him from the burden of the truth.

"That is a pretty serious statement to make Agent Booth. Why don't you come down and help sort through the evidence we have gathered and we can take any feelings you have on the subject into account-

"This isn't a feeling Sweets, it's personal. You want the proof go pull everything you have gathered on Jacob Broadsky, he's smart and he'll be looking to mess with me so the clues may not be obvious but I guarantee you that he's our guy."

"I still say it might be a little too soon to be saying that for certain. But," Sweets rushed to appease the sulking man before he could remind him that he carried a gun, "but I think it is a definite lead to follow, if you would like to help us sort through the non-forensic evidence?"

With a sigh of frustration the agent rose to his feet and fixed Sweets with a glare before he strode down the stairs towards the conference room where Cam was running interference between Caroline and the squints. As Booth turned and gestured down the stairs an, are you coming, look of amusement playing around the darkened shadows of his tired face it was all Sweets could do to hold back his groan of frustration. It was days like today where he looked longingly back on his piano playing sabbatical.

.

.

Angela Montenegro was in the middle of inputting data to her sound isolating program while Brennan glued together the remaining few fragments of Heather Taffet's skull. Wendell was awaiting his next set of instructions when Gracelyn let out a sleepy cry of discomfort. As the infant's sounds of discontent filled the previously calm room the two women looked towards each other before turning smiling faces towards the unsuspecting intern. Wendell, who had been stepping towards Angela, willing to take the data control from her while she handled her daughter stopped short when he met their amused glances.

"I'm pretty sure she just needs a change, if you wouldn't mind Wendell. If it's anything else I can take over in a minute, I'm almost done here."

He turned his shocked gaze towards Brennan who simply gestured helplessly at her glue covered hands before offering him a sly smile.

"This is seriously uncalled for," he said with a laugh as he gathered Gracelyn into his arms. "Seriously," he repeated smiling at the baby even as he tried not to pull a face at the foul smell coming from her diaper.

He shook his head in disgust as Brennan and Angela lost their battle to control their laughter and as the moment washed over him, lightening the darkness of the day he couldn't help but join them, knowing full well that he had been played, but perfectly happy to do all he could for the women he owed so much.

Hodgins ran into his wife's office, obviously roused from his work by the cries of his daughter echoing around the lab. And he couldn't help be feel slighted by the sense of playful intimacy that permeated the room.

''Why is everyone in here working?" he asked, his tone showing the frustration of his thoughts.

"Because Bren realized that she's not the only one going through this mess. She recognized that I needed help and-"

"What could you possibly need help with?" He resented the tone of accusation in his wife's voice even as he was ashamed to admit that it was probably justified. The lightness of the moment was lost as the stress the last few days had had on their relationship quickly built to a head in the middle of the Jeffersonian.

"Oh I don't know, my close friends are the next targets of a murderous sniper who, just this morning took out another serial killer we were all nervous about keeping behind bars. Add to that, that I have barely slept since our daughter was born and this is pretty much the closest we've come to having a conversation since the news of Taffet's trial. I don't know why I could possibly feel like I need a little bit of help Jack, maybe because I'm only human."

Wendell had had the sense to take Gracelyn into Brennan's office as Angela's temper raged, and Brennan was close on his heels, closing the door on them and giving her friends a much needed moment to clear the air of stress between them. Wishing she had the same kind of support she was used to finding in Booth she looked longingly towards the conference room, her legs following the orders of her heart before her brain had a chance to even formulate an argument.

.

.

"I'm just saying with all that has happened in the last few days, taking the time to go buy a god forsaken piece of woodland has not been on the top of my to do list. If this isn't clear evidence of a taunt I don't know what is."

The deed that had come through the data base showing the purchase of a large portion of land by one Seeley J. Booth was all the evidence Booth needed that Broadsky was mocking him. Caroline was not as easily convinced that he was their man, her concern for Booth's quickly deteriorating mental state her biggest doubt in how certain the agent was. It was clear the mess of the last few days was hitting everyone on this team hard, though Booth seemed to have decided to take the blame for the whole mess onto his own shoulders. And the weight was obviously suffocating him much faster than he could handle.

She fixed the newly re energized shrink with her best glare, making it clear she wanted him to straighten Booth out while she stepped out to talk logistics with Cam. As soon as the two women were gone Booth turned on Sweets. "I'm going after him."

"Agent Booth, take a moment to think this through rationally please. At the very least wait until you have had some rest and a chance to think this through."

"No I have to do it now before we get any more legally involved. For old time's sake Sweets, he used to be my friend, more than a friend. I need to know why he's doing this to me."

"And you have to do this alone I'm guessing."

"Of course I do, why would I willing bring anyone involved closer to this guy than I have to?"

"I don't think this is a good idea Agent Booth, and I refuse to cover your deception from your partner which is clearly what you were expecting me to do."

"Fine, I don't need your help anyways."

"Dr. Sweets when you have a moment I would like to request you take the time to go mediate between Dr. Hodgins and Angela in her office. They are currently involved in an emotional altercation which I fear may escalate quite rapidly given everyones heightened emotional states currently."

If she sensed the tension between the two men Brennan had the good sense not to comment on it. In fact she became highly interested in the buttons on her jacket as Sweets offered Booth one more pleading glance before stepping out of the room to go check on the Hodginses.

"Booth," Brennan whispered quietly as she surveyed his clearly exhausted state. Without thinking she went to pull him into a hug which he sidestepped, trying to steel his heartache against the pain he saw flash in her eyes.

"Not now Bones, please."

"I don't understand why you won't talk to me like usual Booth. Why won't you let me help?"

"Because it's personal," his voice cracked under the strain of his burden, he wanted nothing more than to slip into her arms and share it's weight for a least a little while. But he couldn't do that, not to her. They both had more than their fair share of darkness in their pasts and he didn't need to add to her pain even if it would temporarily ease his own.

"Fine. Then what if I told you I need your help. Between Hodgins and Angela fighting, and the fact that everyone I care about here is an easy target of this sinister person. You're too guarded to let me in on whatever is making this case harder than usual for you. I'm scared Booth, scared that what little good I know in the world is going to be taken away by someone that I don't have the power to stop."

His own fears and insecurities be damned he wasn't about to let Bones suffer for his actions. He couldn't do that to her ever. He pulled her quietly into his arms and they stayed like that silently drawing strength from each other for an unaccounted length of time. She tentatively pressed a kiss to his lips, which he returned with a fierce passion, crushing her lips to his as he pulled her even closer against his body. He poured all his anger and frustration into her willing mouth as he kissed her back hard. She responded in kind, feeling lighter for knowing that whatever else was eating at him they could still have this. And for now she would cling to that connection and make it be enough to tether them both to their sanity through whatever darkness Booth seemed to fear ahead.

He pulled back from her gently, holding her fear filled gaze with his own as he wiped away the tear tracking its way down her porcelain cheek. "We're doing everthing we can Bones."

"But what if he takes you away Booth. I can't do that-"

"He won't," he punctuated his gruff reassurance with another hard kiss against her mouth.

"But-"

"But nothing Bones. You need to get back out there and find something to work on so that you can stay focused for now."

"I don't know if I can, everything seems to be falling apart."

"Hey we're the center right? I'll hold you up if you'll hold me. But right now your team needs you to be strong for them. It may not be fair but you can be strong enough for all of them and right now they need that Bones, okay?"

"What about you?"

"I need to know that you are here, safe and secure while I go to the Hoover to check through some leads Charlie found for me." He hated lying to her, hated even more that she took his words as truth and nodded her acceptance at his plan of action.

He pulled her close and placed one more kiss, gentler this time, against her lips. He forced a smile to his face for her as she stepped back into the lab, and he tried to ignore the pain of his lies eating away at his gut.

.

.

Max Keenan poked his head out of the shadows to catch the gaze of Agent Booth. The younger man took the acceptance in the criminal's eyes and nodded his head in thanks. Without a single word being spoken the father went to take care of his daughter, while her partner went to risk his own position to ensure the safety of them all.

* * *

**So intrigued? I finally have room to breath this week so another update might sneak in there, or I may just keep the once a week thing going and make them all this length or longer (any preference?). Thank you all again for your kind words and continued support as real life got a bit to crazy these last few weeks. See you soon!**

**Sarah**


	15. The chaos in the chase

**It's still not mine...in case you were wondering.**

* * *

Booth was conflicted the whole short drive to the godforsaken patch of land that was now legally in his name. None of this made any sense and he didn't know what kind of game Broadsky was playing and that fat scared him more than anything else. He didn't know what he was doing driving out here alone but he knew he had to do something, one solider to another, before he was willing to accept that Broadsky was really the one behind all this. It hurt his head to think that someone he had admired and trusted had fallen so far, but there was the niggling guilt in the back of his mind reminding him Broadsky had always loved the thrill of the hunt.

He pulled the SUV to a stop outside a fence with a curse, of course Jacob wouldn't make this easy for him. Shedding the top half of his attire he strapped a bulletproof vest across his chest before buttoning the dress shirt back over the top. Bones was going to have his head as it was for going out here without her, he didn't need her to find he'd been needlessly reckless. Not that he thought Broadsky would shoot him quick and easy as he stepped from his car, it was too simple, to quick for a man who was clearly in this now for the sport.

Checking his gun in the holster on his shoulder and the backup at his ankle he stepped form the car, sending up a quick prayer as he approached the fence and began to survey his surroundings.

.

.

"Guy's I don't think this is what Dr. Brennan had in mind when she asked me to help you work through your problems." Sweets peeked between the fingers of his hand, before slamming his eyes shut again, trying to make his way out of Angela's office before the kisses between the feuding couple grew any more passionate.

"Seriously, are you going to be like this in front of your own kid any time you have a fight?"

That got them apart quickly as Angela remembered one of the reasons she had been so furious with her husband in the first place and pushed him away from her with more force than was probably necessary. Rubbing his chest where she had pushed him away Hodgins glared at Sweets before speaking.

"You know we had been handling our issues just fine on our own before you came in."

"You were about two seconds away from having your eyes removed with a computer stylus."

"Okay so maybe I overreacted a little," Angela broke in with a small smile trying to soothe the obviously ruffled psychologist, "but you have to admit this motherhood thing is stressful when you're doing it solo. And it's even more stressful when you add in all the work stuff that I'm used to calling routine around here."

"If the job is too stressful we could always consider changing careers," Hodgins said with a laugh as he turned back towards Sweets.

"Whoa I did not hear that, I just got the two of you back. Besides maternity leave you aren't allowed to go anywhere without my say for at least the next few years." Cam's tone was teasing as she stepped into the fray of Angela's office but her eyes were hard and she fixed all three member of the room with a glare before continuing.

"Angela if you could come with me your daughter is screaming and disturbing my entire lab, plus I'm not sure how much longer Mr. Bray can take it. Sweets if you can help Hodgins here work through his issues and the evidence at the same time I'm sure Booth would appreciate having some results when he got back."

Brennan came into the office bearing a red faced Gracelyn towards Angela, Wendell following sheepishly behind her. Angela immediately took her daughter into her arms and began unfastening the buttons on her blouse.

"And we're going to have a talk about professional conduct at work once this whole mess blows over," Cam said averting her eyes from the mother daughter pair.

"Breastfeeding is a perfectly natural-"

"Not now Dr. Brennan. Please." Cam said rubbing at her temples.

"But-"

"Tempe, what do you say you and I get a little lunch why everyone else here gets back to work hmm?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Enough!" Cam cried, the sheer chaos of the situation around her fraying the ends of her already limited nerves. "If I gave you something to do please do so. If I didn't please conduct yourself quietly for the next hour while I am in my office. Are we clear?"

Her tone left no room for argument as mother and daughter, squint and shrink, and a whole slew of overly curious lab technicians hurried from the space around Angela's office. The pathologist surveyed the scene with a faint smile, not sparing Max another thought as she strode into her office and locked the door.

"So Tempe, about that lunch?"

.

.

Booth knew he was being watched. The prickling on the back of his neck as a pair of eyes tracked his movement was one he had kept even after being released from the service. He tried to keep cool as he walked the length of the fence searching out the most likely spot for Broadsky to be hiding.

"I know you're there Jacob, so you might as well come out and face me. I have a few questions for you about this new game of yours. Off the record of course."

Booth dropped his hand to his holster as his eyes lighted on the scope of a rifle barely visible past the first line of trees beyond the fence. Not a second later the smiling face of Jacob Broadsky came into view his rifle held loosely at his side though Booth could see he was poised to raise it and fire off a shot at any moment.

"Not going to lie I thought you would be out here a little bit faster Seeley, you losing your touch after all those years behind a desk?"

"I just had to come with grips that someone I knew could be playing such a dangerous game with me before I let myself take the next step."

"You always did think too much, always questioning the shot for weeks after it had been taken, wondering if there could have been another way."

"Taking a life should never be an easy thing."

"Some people don't deserve to live."

"But nobody deserves to die."

"You always did try to take the moral high ground Seel."

Booth tried to ignore the malice in the other mans voice, and the implications it held for his own past actions. Squaring his shoulders he stared Broadsky down.

"So whose game are you playing now, Targeting my partner and me."

"You would like to know that wouldn't you. But you know I'm not going to tell you. In fact I think I'm done talking with you Seel, it's been fun."

He made to turn and head back into the shadows of the tree line but Booth's step towards the fence slowed him.

"You can't come in here you know, this here is private property."

"Oh I know," Booth replied with a grim smirk, "but you forgot this land belongs to Seeley Booth."

With that he charged the fence, hoping cleanly over it in a single movement. As Broadsky fled into the foliage Booth was hot on the chase.

.

.

"So how are things between you and Booth?"

"Dad I don't really want to talk about it," Brennan said absently taking a bite of her soup simply for something to do with her hands. It was a beautiful day, the kind of weather she would normally love to soak up on the diner's outdoor patio over a long lunch break. But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was behind on something important.

"That bad huh?"

"What's between Booth and I is ours alone. We prefer to keep our personal life quiet and I expect you to respect that. Plus you lost the right to try and intimidate my boyfriends when you left me at fifteen." The words sounded harsh even to her ears and she dropped her head in regret, rubbing absently at her neck in hopes of reliving some of the stress building there.

"Fair enough, no need to be so hard on your old man."

"I didn't mean for it to sound that bad, you'll have to excuse me I've been a little preoccupied today and you didn't deserve to take the brunt of that stress. But Booth and I are happy and that's all you need to know."

"That's all I ever wanted Sweetie. Plus I think I'm getting a little to old to intimidate anyways."

"Oh I don't know about that," Brennan teased with a smile. The moment was broken by the chirp of her phone with an update on the particulates from Hodgins. Brennan looked at the message with a frown.

"I have to get this information to Booth, the composition of this bullet is highly unique, and this could help him in narrowing down our suspect pool."

"Maybe we should go back to the lab and wait for Booth to meet us there,"

"Don't be ridiculous, the Hoover is right around the corner," Brennan said gathering her things as she dropped some money on the table to cover their meal.

"I really think we should wait for him at the lab Tempe."

The tone in his voice drew her attention and she looked in his face with a frown.

"Dad, where is Booth?"

* * *

**So was this weeks episode sweet or what? I had a request last chapter for more fluff so I hope the chaos in the lab and shirtless Booth in the SUV is enough to oblige as we finish out what I intend to be a much shorter sniper arc over here and return to our regularly scheduled Booth and Brennan love fest. Love it or hate it I love to hear it :)**

**Sarah**


	16. The peace in their protection

**If it looks familiar then it's not mine.**

* * *

Seeley Booth was regretting his decision not to change out of his nice shoes before taking off after Broadsky into the mess of vegetation. His heart was pounding, his socks were soaked through and he was out of breath. He was poised to take any shot that presented itself to slow Broadsky down, but the other mans lay of the property had given him an advantage that Booth hadn't managed to overcome yet.

The fact that he kept hurling taunts over his shoulder trying to goad Booth into a reckless shot wasn't helping either and the agent had to draw deep into himself to try and block out all of the distractions his target was presenting. He was letting the words roll off of him for now, they weren't important in this moment, but morality had always been an issue with Booth when taking a shot and the reminders he was being presented with were going to bring back some terrible memories when he finally let them sink in.

He was so focused on blocking out the words of his former friend that he didn't notice the sudden downward slope in the creek bed. With a cry of pain Booth fell to his knees his ankle twisting at an unnatural angle as the weight of his body pushed against it. Hearing the Agents cry of pain Broadsky stopped his run for a minute to inflict further verbal damage.

"I couldn't decide which would be more fun to target you know, you made it pretty difficult for me. Would you be more broken if I took out your little boy for instance, or that pretty blonde thing that was hanging around all those months."

"I don't know what game you think you're playing Jacob," Booth growled as he tried to push weight onto his ankle to keep moving. He sunk further into the mud, the pain from the twisted bone to great to ignore as Broadsky continued.

"This all started as a bit of a game for that twisted little girl Taffet. I thought she was delusional for suggesting your partner as the best target. Until that night in the rain, that was when you made it so clear to me exactly what kind of partners you two really are. She would do anything for you; I've read the files I know she already has. And you left her on her stoop in the rain, sobbing her heart out as you pulled away. Whatever happiness you have with her now you certainly don't deserve and she shouldn't have to live in fear of when you will change your mind about her again. I'll be doing you both a favor really when she comes to find you and I take away her pain. The pain that you caused her Seeley, you remember that."

With that he fired a shot into a nearby tree and took off over the crest of the hill at a much slower pace then before. Booth rose shakily to his feet, grasping a tree for support as he fought off the nausea in his stomach. Though whether it was due to the pain in his ankle or the metaphorical punch to his gut he couldn't decide. Drawing a deep breath to clear his head he braced himself against the pain and began to make his way up the hill after Broadsky.

.

.

"So why am I here?"

"Because Cam said so and you're too scared to fight her on it."

"That may be true of this specific moment, but why would Cam, Angela and Dr. Brennan all want me to make time to talk with you now, when all of us are in the middle of something stressful and I could be spending time helping to profile our killer?"

"I have a feeling you'll tell me when you're ready so I'm going to keep doing my job over here and let me know when you need me for this conversation."

"You know this would be a lot easier for both of us if you would cooperate Dr. Hodgins."

"And say what, that I'm glad she's dead no matter how bad that sounds? That the news of her death was one of the best moments in my life."

"You don't mean that."

"You're not qualified to tell me what I do and don't feel Sweets. I've got news for you, you have never gone through anything like the hell Dr. B and I were in. you have no idea how good it felt to know that she is gone. Not in the fate of the justice system, simply gone…with no way for her to put anybody through that ever again." Hodgins slammed his fists against his work station and turned to the psychologist in anger, his relief and fear and frustration bubbling out of control at the young doctors prodding.

"You're going to tell me that this relief, this happiness that you're feeling right in this moment, is better than when you caught your first murderer, or married Angela, or when Gracelyn was born." Sweet's was not one to be phased, to be honest Hodgins' emotions might have frightened him before, but the entomologist had nothing on Agent Booth.

"Of course it's not the same. There is nothing that could ever compare to those moments."

"So whatever you're feeling right now-"

"I guess its more relief than anything, you know? To know that she really is gone, that no one else will ever have to go through what I-what we went through."

"That experience is one that no person should ever have to go through and I know you are still carrying a lot of baggage with you from it. Baggage that you will probably carry for a long time, and rightfully so. But right now you have a wife and a daughter who need you. They need you to pull yourself together and help them through this too because that's what family does."

"That's odd."

"Not really-"

"No, not what you said. I've been a crappy father and an even worse husband. I've been too wrapped up in my own issues to see what was right in front of me and I may need you to help me through that another time, once I take care of my girls like I should. No what's odd is the composition of this bullet. I have to get this information to Dr. B and Booth this could break open some leads on our sniper."

Stepping into the corridor towards the conference room Hodgins sent a quick text to Brennan before turning towards the room that should have housed a certain FBI agent. One look at the empty room and Sweets heart dropped to his stomach even as Hodgins let out a cry of 'Booth' hoping to summon the agent from the depths of the lab.

.

.

Temperance Brennan felt as if her heart was trying to beat out of her chest and though she knew it was a physical impossibility she had no better way to describe the sensation of the adrenaline coursing through her. Her mind was warring between fear and anger and panic at an impossible rate as she drove along the roadways ignoring any and all traffic laws that may have been posted.

After running off from the diner she had called Sweets demanding to know what lead Booth was following. The stricken psychologist cursed the agent for playing him before giving Brennan the coordinates for the land where Booth had gone to confront Broadsky. Not waiting for further directions she pulled into traffic yelling at her dad that if he wanted to be useful he could plug the information into her GPS. She dialed Booths cell phone, and though she was expecting it to go to voicemail it didn't soothe the panic in her heart one bit when she heard his message recorded on the end of the line.

Pulling down a dusty dirt road she let out a short lived sigh of relief at the sight of Booth's SUV. Of course it was empty which sent her thoughts back into their frantic race as she tried to decide on the best route to go after her partner.

"Dad, use Booth's radio to call for backup and stay with the cars."

"Tempe I really don't think-"

"Not now Dad." Not waiting for a response she took off, following the path of broken trees and muddied footsteps through the dense foliage, glad she had chosen to wear boots to work today as she tried her best not to slide down the steep hill.

She wasn't sure how long she had been running when she heard the shouts of men's voices up ahead. Breaking through to a clearing she was able to see Booth running slower than usual after a nimble form she could only assume to be their suspect. She spared no focus to him as she tracked Booth's fierce pursuit.

Her singular focus gave her an advantage and she processed the presence of the abandoned trailer much faster than Booth. Scanning the area for some semblance of protection she saw the suspect pull from the shelter of the tree line and approach a rock formation. Making the connection in her mind she called frantically to Booth as she looked for some protection of her own to duck behind. She watched the trailer ignite in a brilliant clash of red and gold as the world around her plunged into darkness.

Booth's focus on his target had been so singular he hadn't even hears his partner approach, never mind how she had gotten out there in the first place. He turned towards her voice just as the blast ignited and watched helplessly as she fell to the ground. The heat of the blast spread across his back even as the force knocked him roughly to the ground. He threw his arm down to spare his leg some of the pain as he tried to catch his breath. He lay on his back, gun clutched in his hand, waiting for the smoke to clear.

A shot flew over his head and his heart clenched. Broadsky was a sniper, he didn't miss. And if the shot hadn't taken him down then, "Bones!"

Without waiting for a reply he turned to his stomach and fired two shots in the direction of the previous one. The smoke above his head made it difficult to see if he had made contact but he didn't let that stop him. Ignoring the screaming protest in his body he rose to his feet and took back off towards where his partner had fallen.

Her face was pale beneath the scratches and her breath was shallow and far more rapid than he would have liked. Satisfied for now that she was at least breathing he turned to find the limping form of Jacob Broadsky advancing towards them, his rifle braced against his good shoulder. Without a thought Booth fired his last two shots, dropping his gun as the older man dropped like a stone, his bloodied knee giving out beneath him.

Booth grabbed his handcuffs from his belt and pulled Broadsky towards the nearest tree. He slipped the chain beneath an exposed root before fastening Broadsky's arms behind his back. He then returned to his partner's side, adrenaline forcing out his own pain as he continued to asses Brennan's condition.

He slid his hands over her body gently, checking for any sign of additional injury. He winced sympathetically at the twist of her shoulder and removed his own shirt without a thought, wrapping the material gently around her arm to give the injury some support before he attempted to move her.

"Is she really worth it," Broadsky questioned with a sneer, his own breaths growing shallow as he tried to fight passing out. Choosing Booths silence as a reply he continued, "I mean here I thought you had standards, regrets even over the shots you took. But you just shot me twice like it meant nothing to you."

"Shooting you is nothing to me because you threatened her, and she's everything."

"For now yes. But I've watched the two of you; I've seen you push each others buttons. What happens when you push too hard and she runs away again? Is what you have with her right now worth all the extra blood on your hands?"

"I've killed for her before and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I love her. And it doesn't matter what else happens between us, its still love."

He turned away from the sniper to the woman he loved, her breathing was steady which was good though she hadn't moved yet which worried him slightly. Looking around he began to search for the clearest path to try and head back towards the car, not that he remembered which way he had come from. And it hardly mattered because there was no way he could kid himself into thinking he could bear his weight and Brennan's on his rapidly swelling ankle.

The sputtering of an engine drew his attention towards the flattest plane of land with a start. He couldn't see a car yet and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Booth." Her voice was dry and scratchy but it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

'I'm right here Bones," he whispered sweeping her hair out of her face as she tried to open her eyes.

"I tried to warn you about the blast, you-you should not have come out here without me to watch your back."

"And you can yell at me all you want about it later okay baby? Just stay with me right now, please."

"I don't think I am up to moving even if I wanted to. And don't call me baby Booth, we've been over this."

The engine rumbled again as a familiar black SUV finally pulled into view, Max Keenan waving wild eyed from behind the wheel. The paint on the car looked a little worse for the wear but Booth had never been so glad to see his car in his life. He slipped Brennan an indulgent smile as he turned to Max.

"Please tell me you didn't hotwire a federal vehicle."

"I didn't hotwire a federal vehicle," the older man replied cheekily as he bent down to get a good look at his daughter. "It's not like I was going to try and drive Tempe's car through this mess."

"Not listening," Booth said with a grin. "Look Max we need to get down to the hospital to get both of them looked at and see about getting Broadsky here charged." Booth went to stand up and get into the car but his abused ankle immediately gave out under the pressure and he crumpled back to the ground.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that needs a trip to the hospital," Bones quipped from the ground, concern for him showing even through her pain filled gaze.

"Enough from you," Booth grumbled good naturedly as he pulled himself up again, this time leaning heavily on the body of the SUV for support. "Max if you would," he asked gesturing towards Broadsky as he reached is own arms down to shakily help Brennan.

Max quickly unhooked the sniper and hoisted his form into the front seat of the car. He might have used a little more force than necessary, but Broadsky wouldn't need to know that when he woke from his unconscious state.

Max looked back to where Booth was cradling his daughter against his chest, whispering soothing words of apology against her hair and trying his best to keep the shock from pulling her back into slumber. The agent looked up briefly to catch the ex con's gaze in the review mirror and unspoken approval passed between the two men, who were more alike than even they would care to admit. Brennan winced in pain as the makeshift sling came undone and Booth quickly turned his attention back to her comfort. Max glanced once more at the sniper securely fastened next to him in the passengers seat before he eased the car back onto the path a smile of contentment filling his face.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you all are still enjoying this even though updates have been a lot slower than I would like. Just thought I would let you know things are going to be wrapping up with this piece in the next couple of chapters, just a few more loose ends to tie up and B/B should finally get that final first date I promised :) As always feel free to drop me a line letting me know what you think about the chapter, the show (which was amazing this week!), or life in general. **

**Sarah**


	17. The future in the feelings

**If you recognize it then it doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

Max Keenan pulled into the hospital parking lot on squealing tires and cut the sirens to a stop. The noise made enough of a commotion in the ER bay to draw an EMT out which was good because neither Booth nor Brennan were able to stand. As they were loaded on to separate gurneys and wheeled into the hospital Max pulled the SUV away and parked it in the lot before dialing the Jeffersonian.

He waited outside his daughters room as they took her vitals and started her on an IV before wheeling her still form off down the hall. He looked at the seashell carefully wrapped in his bag and decided it was worth waiting a few more days to give it to her. He passed several members of the Jeffersonian team in the elevator and gave them a sad smile as he pointed them down the hallway before heading out into the night.

Booth was set up with a cast and a pair of crutches by the time Cam burst into his room an anxious looking Sweets following behind her at a more natural pace.

"What the hell were you thinking Seeley?"

'Hi Cam nice to see you too, don't worry about me I'm feeling great."

"Good then I won't feel bad about kicking your ass into next week. Seriously, how could you do this to us?"

"It was personal Camille, I had to take care of this my way."

"If you ever-"

"Dr. Saroyan, I think Agent Booth will be getting enough reprimands as it is, isn't the important thing now that he is okay?" The psychologist spoke nervously from the doorway, his eyes glancing around the room very carefully.

"Don't worry Bones isn't in here Sweets."

The psychologist looked up at Booths teasing tone, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"And it's a good thing too, I'm not sure if I'm done yelling at you yet Seeley."

"Yeah, yeah I'm not going to hear the end of this for a while I think that's been made clear. Do you guys know if I can see her, none of the nurses will tell me where her room is."

"Ange and Jack are waiting for her to wake up now I think, the doctors had to sedate her to sedate her to splint her arm up and send her through the MRI, but-"

"Take me to her room please."

"Agent Booth I really think you should wait until the doctor comes through with your discharge information-"

Booth simply turned and the intensity in his eyes let Sweets know that it had never really been a request in the first place.

Angela was pacing around outside Brennan's room trying to quiet her daughter while Jack looked on helpless from the seat he had taken next to the door.

"Oh thank god you're here Booth, they won't let us in because were not family and she hasn't woken up yet."

"Boyfriend doesn't really count as family Ange," he said with a sigh leaning heavily on his crutches to fight off the lightheadedness from the pain medication.

"But medical proxy does."

He glanced into the room where Brennan lay waiting before turning his gaze back to the squints, his jaw hardening in decision.

"I need you to all go home, or back to the lab, wherever you're supposed to be right now. We need to get evidence on Broadsky and we need to make sure it's enough to have the charges stick I won't let him put anyone else in danger."

'But-"

"Angie he's right, we can't help Dr. B here, and you and Gracie need to rest anyways."

"But-"

He fixed Brennan's pseudo-family with his best stare, knowing it would be enough to send everyone else back to work. He turned slowly on his crutches and made his way into Brennan's room leaving them to convince Angela to leave.

Booth made his way slowly into her room, his heart aching the way it did any time he saw Brennan lying in a hospital bed due to some action of his. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully, the IV in her arm the only sign that she was in a hospital at all. He winced at the angry red scratches marring her face and arms and placed a gentle kiss on the deep purple bruise on her temple.

'I'm so sorry Bones," he whispered across her forehead as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"Mr. Booth?" a timid voice asked from behind him. He turned slowly to face the nurse who had entered the room, giving her the closest he could to a charm smile as he nodded in affirmative to her question.

"We have Ms. Brennan here fixed up nicely, we wrapped her wrist and there's a sling next to the bed for when she wakes up. We had to sedate her to take her into the MRI she was being uncooperative and with the bruising she has we needed to check for brain damage. But everything looks fine besides the superficial injuries; all we have to do is wait for her to come out of sedation."

"It's Doctor," he said tiredly out of habit more than anything else.

'I'm sorry?"

"This here is Dr. Temperance Brennan, not Ms."

"All right you're welcome to sit here with Dr. Brennan until she wakes up…" her voice trailed off as Booth did just that. Settling himself into the chair beside her bed he didn't give the nurse another thought as he began his silent vigil over his partner.

.

.

"Dad did you ask her yet?"

"Well listen Bub-"

"Dad you promised!"

"I know but-"

"What did you promise Booth?"

"Bones!"

Both Booth boys turned to her with equal looks of concern and excitement on their faces their whispered argument quickly forgotten at the sign of its subject awake in her bed. Booth reached out to smooth the hair off her face gently, his eyes scanning her face for any sign of pain.

"You scared me Bones."

"I'm fine Booth, don't worry." She said with a small smile, reaching her good hand out to his face.

"I'm so glad you're awake Bones, Dad has something he wants to ask you."

"Bub…"

"Fine. Bones do you want to go on a real Booth date with us this weekend? We'll get dinner at the diner and go see a movie, you can pick because you're the girl but not a documentary okay. And then you can come back for a sleepover and we can have pancakes in the morning."

"Parker, Bones just woke up, give her a minute please."

"I'm fine Booth."

"Yeah Dad."

"And that sounds like a lovely time Parker is your father and I are both feeling better by the end of the week."

"We'll talk about it Friday Bub okay, when I pick you up from school. Right now let me get the nurse in here to check Bones out so maybe we can see about getting her home."

'That's completely unnecessary, I want to look at my x-rays but I feel fine."

"Humor me."

"But Booth, I want to see my x-rays. I think this sling is completely unnecessary. And shouldn't you be on crutches, your ankle looked really bad."

"Busted Dad."

Booth had enough sense to look sheepishly back at the crutches he had placed by her doorway, though to be honest his ankle was pretty tender. He had left them resting there when Rebecca had dropped Parker off earlier in the evening, taking the chance of Booth's unintended night off to go out on a date with Brett, and Parker had commented on the need for them anytime Booth tried to move about the room.

.

.

Four hours, two fights with the doctor, a wheelchair and a large pizza later they pulled up at Brennan's apartment after returning Parker to Rebecca's. Brennan used her good arm to hold Booth's crutches as he got out of the passengers seat. She had won the fight with her doctor on not needing a sling as long as she didn't do any heavy lifting for the rest of the week, meaning she had the privilege of driving home while Booth moped at her from the passenger's seat.

They made their way slowly into her apartment, neither of the willing to broach the subject that Parker had so casually thrust between them earlier. Brennan gestured to her couch half-heartedly as she made her way to her bedroom looking for something more comfortable to slip into.

Moving silently back into her living room, she tied her hair into a messy ponytail as she took her place opposite Booth on the couch. Letting out a sigh at his blatant refusal to meet her eyes, she stretched the stiffness our from her body before kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Booth, what is wrong. You've barely said two words to me since Parker asked if we were going to get married, and you had been unusually quiet before that as well. It's almost as if you are mad at me-"

"God Bones no, it's not that. It's just…" he let his voice trail off as he tired to pull his eyes away from the intensity of her gaze.

"It's what?" she prodded gently for him to continue.

"I mean look at you. At what happened to you, because of me. Again." He pulled his face out of her gentle grasp and ducked his head in disgust.

"This is a guilt thing again isn't it," she asked softly.

"Yes it's a guilt thing. And an angry thing. This is a lot of things Bones. But mostly it's proof to me that once again I'm never going to be able to get what I want out of my life, and I don't know how much longer I can deal with it."

"So this is about marriage, Booth we've just started dating-"

"That's not why I'm upset."

"Then I don't understand, is there something I can do for you?"

"Haven't you done enough?" The bitterness in his tone forced her back as if she had been slapped and his heart ached further as he hurried to explain his meaning.

"I just mean that you came out to save me earlier and got blown up in the process. Really Bones what else could you do."

"So you're mad at me because I got caught in the blast?"

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at me. I let this happen to you once again because I can't keep my life together. I don't know who I was kidding when I thought that we could be happy and make this work between us. Not only are we completely different people but I don't deserve to have you and you certainly don't need me around to land you in the hospital."

"You know I would have followed you out there today whether or not we had been sleeping together?" Her words were angry but Booth could tell deep down she was hurt by his tirade and that only fueled him further.

"Bones I-"

"No you listen here Seeley Booth. We are hardworking people with dangerous jobs and we put ourselves in danger every day. It doesn't matter if we're getting shot at and blown up or simply trying to find some shred of goodness in humanity. Whatever comes with the job we take it and we come through I, together. You don't get to take the blame for some sniper trying to blow us up any more than I get to take the blame for breaking your heart a year ago. Whatever we go through we go through together, that's who we are, isn't it. I love you. And having you in my life, the way we've been for the last few weeks, it's worth running the risk of an occasionally trip to the hospital."

He pulled her towards him with a sad smile. He held her gaze, his eyes conveying to her all the emotions he didn't have the words for. She brought her hand up to rest gently against the steady beat of his heart and offered him a shy smile of her own. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips before he captured them gently with his own.

They made their way carefully to her bedroom, each taking the time to map the new injuries the other had acquired over the course of the day. Kisses were exchanged, promises were made and laws were gently broken as they clung to each other in the night, holding onto the proof that once again that together they were strong enough to overcome anything.

* * *

**So I wish I could offer up some wonderful excuse for falling off the face of the earth like I did with this story but the truth is real life just got in the way making this work. I appreciate all of you who have reviewed so far and I hope you enjoy the concluding chapter in this little saga. There will be an epilogue up tomorrow evening (I promise). Thank you again for your continued support. **

**Sarah**


	18. Epilouge

**If it looks familiar it's not mine.**

* * *

"Booth can you get me a gift bag from my closet please," Brennan called from her living room where she was sorting through the abundance of clothing, toys and stuffed animals trying to decide how to properly package everything they had ended up purchasing for their goddaughter. It was Gracelyn Joy Hodgins' first birthday party this afternoon and if the state of her godparents now shared apartment was any indication the little girl was going to have a lot of presents to open.

Glancing at the increased collection of pictures cluttering the shelf next to the flat screen TV Brennan couldn't help but think on what a year it had been since the little girl was born. There was a picture of Booth and Cam facing off at her engagement party. Paul and Cam had been reminiscing on how they met when Booth had drunkenly let it slip that he had liked Paul from the beginning, as soon as he had cleared the background check. Brennan had snapped the picture of Booth cowering under the pathologist's scolding and the women of the Jeffersonian had all shared a laugh later at how some things never change.

Next to it there was a school picture of Parker in a well worn wooden frame, as well as shot of her and the Booth boys at Parker's recent birthday party. Angela had snapped this one for her as she was laughing between the boys as they both placed frosting covered kisses on her cheeks. It was tucked nest to a traditional hearth urn from her travels, and she found the suggestion of family the piece gave to be appropriate.

Her eyes fell longingly on the beautifully painted shell between the photos. Her father had given it to her just weeks after the Broadsky incident one night after eating with her and Booth in the diner. They had had some wonderful conversation, the couple happy to be out and back in the field after their injuries, and Max happy to see them both so happy. She hadn't thought it was a parting gift at the time but months had passed without contact and she had taken the gift for what it was. There was still that small part if her hoping her father would return again someday, but she was comfortable with their relationship for now.

Birth announcements for both Gracelyn, and Sweets and Daisy's son Trenton were propped up between another picture of Parker and some sports memorabilia that Booth had brought with when he moved in and Brennan couldn't help but smile as she thought back to how seamlessly they had managed to build their lives around one another. They still bickered over the smallest of things like laundry and what constituted a clean bathroom, and they still talked about the bigger issues like personal diet and religion from their own ends of the spectrum. But they were secure in their relationship and those conversations were just that, a chance to explain to the other their personal point of view.

Booth's walk out from their bedroom was halted by the beautiful sight before him. Brennan was sitting on the couch, their collection of gifts spread around her. She had her feet tucked underneath her and one hand resting gently on her stomach as she surveyed their shared space, a peaceful smile lighting her features.

He got to see a whole lot more of that smile in the months they had been living together and he liked being part of the reason it was there. True they still bickered over the littlest of things, whether it was making the bed or who should be allowed to pay for the takeout, and their views on some of the big issues like religion and marriage hadn't changed. But they were able to bicker about them knowing the other wouldn't run, and the making up they did afterwards wasn't half bad either.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be living this life he would have laughed in their face. This was closer to perfection than the dream he had held on for so long and he still thanked God every night for giving him this chance. Neither of them had changed their views on anything fundamental and yet both of them were closer to the happiness they had longed for all their lives.

Holding a variety of brightly colored bags in front of him as he stepped into the room, he placed a gentle kiss on Brennan's lips before settling next to her on the couch.

"Allrighty Bones what do you need me to do to get all this wrapped up for our little princess?"

"You can fill out the card if you like; I've seen you try to wrap things and I don't think I have enough tape. Your handwriting at least is readable."

"Hey now," he protested with a smile as he took the card and envelope from her grasp, his mouth opening in a small gasp of surprise as a small black and white picture fluttered onto the table in front of him.

"Bones is that-"

"Booth I would like you to meet your daughter," she said with a smile, her hand still resting protectively across her stomach.

Brushing her hand gently out of the way he placed his lips just over the fabric of Brennan's dress and whispered to his daughter, "Hi there sweetheart." Brennan smoothed her hand across his head with a smile as he continued his conversation with their baby (Angela had been right calling it a fetus didn't seem right). Meeting her eyes with a smile he placed one more kiss on her stomach before reaching up to give her lips one of their own.

"I love you," they whispered between kisses their hard won happiness settling over them with a smile.

"You know now that we know the gender we aren't going to be able to keep it from Angela much longer," he said with a shy smile his hands still firmly pressed over hers on her stomach.

"I know, Dr. Bray looked like he was going to say something at the lab earlier this week anyways and I think I'm starting to show. I haven't asked him yet about taking over casework with you when you remove me from the field though."

"You know it's because I love you and I want both of my girls to be safe."

"I know, that doesn't mean I have to like it," Brennan teased placing another gentle kiss on his lips.

"So you think we should tell Angela today?"

"She's going to be loud."

"I know."

"She's going to want to take me shopping for things right away."

"I know," Booth replied with a growing grin.

"You're going to enjoy every minute of this aren't you."

"Oh you know it baby."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"Not enough Bones, not ever enough."

* * *

**Surprise! Not where I was expecting to take the ending but it just kind of happened that way. Thank you to each and everyone of you who alerted or favorited or commented on this story your support means more than you can know. Big thanks to SouthunLady, nertooold54, Boneslover10, RositaLG, NCISaddict77, Cremant , EowynGoldberry, vacruz2, and luckywynner86.  It's been a pleasure writing and I'm glad you all have enjoyed. Fingers crossed we get some good stuff by the end of the season :)**

**Sarah**


End file.
